Wishes For The Maelstrom
by SonSanbi23
Summary: During the time Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll, Naruto finds a small storage seal in the scroll then releases it's contents being a simple Kitana blade. He rubbed the long silver blade with a bitten thumb and a gorgeous figure appears saying the words..."Your wish is my command..Naruto-sama!" Rated M for a reason! More info inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: During the time Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll, Naruto finds a small storage seal in the scroll then releases it's contents being a simple Kitana blade. He rubbed the long silver blade with a bitten thumb and a gorgeous figure appears saying the words..."Your wish is my command..Naruto-sama!".**_

 _ **Powerful Naruto, Godlike Later!**_

 _ **Strong Harem Girls(All The Girls in Naruto's Harem are strong)**_

 _ **Uzumakicest!**_

 _ **OC Civilian Council(Meant For Bashing Material)**_

 _ **Main anime shows added: Bleach and Dragon Ball Z!**_

 _ **Naruto's Harem: Rangiku Matsumoto, Sui-Feng(OOC), Yuroichi, Unohana, Tia Harribel, Female Broly, Anko, Yakumo, Female Gaara, Temari, Konan, Tenten, Fuu, Kushina, Haku.**_

 _ **Bashing: Sasuke, Homura(Hokage Advisor) Civilian Council. There will be others so I'm still deciding, but there could be some sandaime Hokage bashing here and Jiraya**_

 _ **Side pairings: No such thing here. I don't mind them, but I just can't think of proper ones at all**_

 _ **Lemons will Occur**_

 **AN/: This particular fic came to me way back in my humble days as an amateur author for this site. To be honest, I really don't have that much faith in it since it does sound a bit ridiculous in the summary and you can see the harem is quite large to control added with the women inside which I gave hard thinking for. I didn't just want to add women for their beautiful looks, assets or whatever but I needed to make this harem list seem real with the women inside given screen time equally with character-building and a whole lot of lemons that won't bore the hell out of you guys.**

 **The bashing is for both humorous purposes and for serious ones as well. Tsunade and Kaguya are not added in this fic's harem on the account they are added in _A Crazy World: Lemon Chronicles,_ _I am God, Good Luck From Blood_ and _Naruto: The ten tailed God,_ and I by all means don't want the harem list to repeat itself in all my fics. I've noticed how people tend to get bored at seeing the same women in all fics so in this fic I'll be switching it up a little bit.**

 **Anyways, give some reviews if you like this idea. I hope to continue it should I successfully make this chapter good and not rubbish for you guys. A quick shout out to my brother scarface101 since he also knew the idea behind this story long back. Requests for additions to the harem will be taken with reason.**

 **(If guys aren't happy with the cover photo of this fic please let me know so I can remove it quickly. It is a little too revealing and I feel like I'm risking my account here!)**

 **Opening Theme Song: Lupe Fiasco – Around My Way(Freedom Ain't Free)**

* * *

Naruto has just done it...He has grabbed the most dangerous scroll in Konoha that holds some of the most dangerous Jutsu in the world(possibly) with ease as he got pass the anbu and luckily for him, the sandaime hokage was not even in his office at the time!

Naruto, who was sitting down to catch his breath from running out of the village and now he was in some dense forest, looked at the scroll before him with the intend to see if there really was something to learn inside since he had never read from a jutsu scroll before...well...put aside the Academy basic jutsu scroll he received at the Academy- but anything else was foreign to him.

Sure he has tried to get into the Library of Konohagakure a couple of times, but that damn place was seriously well guarded 24/7, and sneaking past those anbu was by all means something Naruto found to be impossible as he had tried before with no success when the anbu standing guard at the entrances found him just before he could go unnoticed. The blonde had the amazing ability to out run these guys and piss them off, but the anbu guarding the library were literally taking no shit!

His only friend Yakumo Kurama has been a great help to Naruto in a lot of other ways like getting him the needed books to study about the world's history at large, the bingo books of all countries, and of course the other necessary subjects on all things shinobi to get Naruto's growth as a shinobi not completely stunted as the teachers of the Academy had been doing to him causing him to fail twice.

Naruto has lived a very harsh life at the hands of nearly all the civilians of Konoha with some idiotic shinobi(retired or working), and even when he tried to escape the control of the dreaded civilian council through becoming a shinobi which is a right they couldn't strip Naruto no matter what, they still found some way to ruin things for Naruto out of, in Naruto's mind, a stupid and unjust hatred he seriously thinks by all means has taken over whatever little humanity they had.

Yes, Naruto had learned of the Kyuubi at a young age, and found out who is parents are when looking at some old Bingo Book Entries being his mother Kushina Uzumaki, then comparing a photo of the yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze to his face in the mirror. Naruto was truly hurt at knowing this, but instantly placed his pain aside thinking if the sandaime if he knew about his parentage, the said Bingo Entry of his mother saying she hailed from the Uzumaki Clan which apparently doesn't exist according to the Clan records of Konoha or the elemental nations as a whole, and the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

Naruto believed that the elder Sarutobi must have known about all of this, and he most likely hid all this information from him to probably keep him safe from the enemies of his parents, given the evidence that his mom is an S-ranked Kunoichi with both his mom and dad having a flee on sight order and not to forget that his father Minato Namikaze is the Hero of the Third Shinobi...a war Iwagakure No Sato lost badly to the yondaime hokage.

Whatever the reasons the sandaime Hokage had, Naruto decided to ignore his anger of such information not being told to him, and forgave the sandaime since he did try his best to give Naruto a normal childhood, and he always arrive just before the angry mobs could something even more _**very**_ drastic to Naruto then just throwing stones and beating him up with sticks and plumbing tools.

Back to the present, Naruto looked around to see if anyone was watching him or somebody was there anyway, then sighed as he opened the scroll and said "Okay! Lets see what I can find here!".

"...Wow, there's a lot of elemental jutsu in here, and this fire jutsu was used to set an entire army of 300 Kiri shinobi on fire!...Edo Tensei...who in there right minds would make this jutsu?! That's just disrespecting death in so many wrong ways...(Gasps) The Shadow Clone jutsu! This could...work..what's this?" said Naruto as his eyes landed on the a small little storage seal just on at the top right corner of the large scroll.

Naruto looked at it oddly as there were a few words written underneath the storage seal...

"... _This storage seal can only be opened by my next of keen as my name is Uzumak_ _i Mito_ _, and I have sealed the contents inside for the reasons that I have passed on with my clan no longer existing from it's ally betraying it_ _and my dead was sudden and unexpected_ _. If anyone else tries to take what's inside this storage seal, your very soul will be devoured as punishment given by_ _me, The Former Clan Head of the_ _Uzumaki Clan,_ _and former owner of Five special beings_...Uzumaki Mito. Isn't she the wife of the shodaime Hokage? I wonder why she wrote this here, and what's the deal with 'Five special beings'? I'm not to sure if I'm related to her like kaa-san, but I'm sure there has to be chance that I am".

Naruto looked at the seal for a couple of seconds then bit the thumb of right hand as he rubbed the bleeding part of it onto the storage seal. A normal-looking katana popped out from the seal as it's handle is red leather and white ropes wrapped around it in diamond shapes with the Guard being a steel swirl inside of a gold circle, and the blade bieng stainless steal looking freshly made and never used before.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the sword while thinking "O-kay...Is that it? Maybe it's sentient or something like the swords of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the mist. And it has the Uzumaki Clan symbol as the guard so it must count for something". Naruto stood from where he was sitting and picked up the said Katana waving it around a bit trying to see if there was anything he could trigger while saying different kinds of frazes like "Open Sesame!" or "Abracadabra!".

After two minutes of trying, Naruto's shoulders slumped over and said "Oh well, I'm sure there is something special about this sword. Maybe it wouldn't work since I'm not exactly Mito-san's next of keen like the scroll says. Back to learning that shadow clone jutsu then".

As Naruto walked back to the scroll and sat down, he gazed at the blade before him as the moonlight flashed on the shiny long blade of the katana, and Naruto couldn't help himself but touch the silver spotless and rust-free blade with his bitten thumb and rubbed it slowly.

Just as Naruto's thumb got to the very end of the blade, time had seem to stop around Naruto as the birds in the sky stopped in mid air with the leafs of the trees being blown south froze in place. Naruto looked around nervously as he said to himself "Wha-...what just happened?".

The katan in Naruto hands started to vibrate making the said Blonde Uzumaki throw the blade away from him in fear as he stood up and tried to back away from it as the Katana sword suddenly levitated with black lightning flashing all around it with the white fire forming a circle on the ground in it's range. Naruto could suddenly feel some sort of heavy pressure on him causing him to fall to his knees and try to gasp for air but his eyes never left the levitating katana as different gold kenji started to form around it in a circular motion and then in a flash of light blinding Naruto to see, a tall feminine figure appeared in the place of the katana floating down with her beautiful clean feet touching the ground as the ring of fire was switched off at the sudden blow of wind.

The pressure that was weighing on Naruto and taking his breath away left him the moment the tall woman took form, and stood up properly while still trying to catch his breath and relax. Naruto looked at the woman before him to see she is 5'3 ft tall with nicely tanned-skin as the woman appears to have no foot wear on showing her colourless-toenail feet for Naruto to see along with those sexy, exotic and smooth long legs that would go on forever as her lower body is only covered in nothing but a white cloth that forms around her waist in the shape of a short skirt that is barely see through showing Naruto a few things that made him blush really hard with his mind travelling in one direction making him wonder just how well shaped could her behind be and could it be just as smooth as those legs of hers?

Looking up to her upper body, the woman's hips and flat stomach are also not covered as Naruto can see just how curvaceous her figure is which is something Naruto could compare to an hour glass that gave even more proof to show just how fit and sexy the woman is.

Like her lower body, a white cloth covers just half her upper body leaving her stomach for all to see, but a nosebleed came running down both of Naruto's nostrils at seeing the watermelons on the said woman's chest that are CLEARLY seen underneath the white cloth with the light pink nipples of the said large headlights poking out of place rubbing against the white cloth, and from what Naruto could see, there is a golden necklace around the woman's neck that is tucked between the super large breasts that had Naruto staring for minutes not even bothering to notice his forever-bleeding nose with the blush on his face getting even more red(if that's even possible at this point. Most men would've have long died peacefully at seeing the woman's crotch and mounds of flesh by now)..

The woman's face is heart shaped with her lips having a little lips gloss and a small little mark could be seen under the right side of her mouth. The woman has light blue eyes and long and wavy blond hair that goes half away across her back, but the one thing that had Naruto knocked out of his perverted thoughts(if only for a split second before checking out the woman one last time) was multiple kenji on both of the beautiful woman's arms and legs flashing for a brief second in white, then a few kenji that stated 'Property of Uzumaki Naruto' appearing on the said woman's forehead for a split second before vanishing again.

Silence suddenly took over as the almost-naked and strange woman before Naruto looked at him with a calculating stare as her eyes looked deep into his own making Naruto feel as if this angel or Goddess of a woman was reading is soul like an open book searching for anything and everything about him all at once.

Naruto found himself frozen in place as his eyes never left the woman's blue eyes who now walked over to Naruto then kneeled before him still looking at him with the same serious expression implanted on the woman's gorgeous face and the calculating gaze making Naruto flinch just a little at it.

The woman's hands reach up to Naruto's face and caressed his whiskered cheeks then they went down to his shoulders massaging them just a little right before her right hand would go to his forehead causing Naruto to feel a little bit of pain when he felt a sudden pinch from deep within his mind, and the woman's left hand went down to Naruto's torso specifically his belly button.

Naruto suddenly felt...more relaxed and more in control of his chakra when both of the woman's hands flashed with strange symbols for a second as Naruto's entire body was covered in a white aura of some sort for a few seconds before leaving his body.

Naruto was finally coming back to his senses, and broke the silence as he said...

"...Who are you...?".

The Woman kneeling before Naruto didn't move at all for some time still looking at him with a serious expression nut her stare changed to a neutral one, then took her hands back as she stood up from where she was kneeling and took a step back. The woman closed her eyes, and her expression immediately change to one of possitive happiness as she replied with eye smiles...

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, and I come from a race or clan called the Kami Race or Clan as I am a Goddess who's sole purpose is to serve and protect the Uzumaki Clan. You are one of the last remaining members of your clan, Naruto-sama, and since it was your blood that released me from my unbelievably small sleeping chamber for a katana, my entire family of Goddesses are forever within your debt as they now officially serve nobody but you in this universe, and we will make any wish that pops into your mind come true!(Giggles)...(Blinks)...Um~...Naruto-sama?".

The woman named Rangiku Matsumoto blink a couple of times seeing Naruto had fainted right after she giggled. She sat down on the floor crossed legged before Naruto waiting for him to wake up patiently while playing with her blonde hair.

As soon as Naruto become concious again, he sat up looking around hoping that whatever he saw was probably an illusion his mind made up(but deep inside he wished it was real) only for his eyes to see Rangiku smiling warmly at him with her eyes no longer having a calculating gaze but one of warmth and care...only for Naruto's eyes to travel down at her exposed crotch showing the small patch of blond pubic hair and those vertical juicy pussy lips looking extremely juicy with her uterus and clit being covered in the wet slimy substance of Rangiku's pussy.

"Ano, Naruto-sama, my pussy is yours to look at, touch and ravage anywhere and any time you like as I am your Goddess and only yours, but time won't remain frozen forever. Can you please pay attention to my face instead since we need to talk?(pouts)" said Rangiku snapping Naruto out of his 'thoughts' making him wipe the blood running out of his nostrils and try to cover the growing tent of his pants and looked up to Rangiku responding "Y-yeah, sure! But hold on here...Gods are real? How did you get inside the Katana in the first place? Why did Mito Uzumaki seal the Katana into a storage seal on the Forbidden scroll? And what's your Connection to the Uzumaki Clan?".

Rangiku giggled in response(which sounded like sweet sweet music to Naruto's ears) at Naruto's many questions that kept on piling up and pushed a strand of hair behind her left ear as she replied "All of those are very good questions, Naruto-sama, and I will answer them as best as I can to my knowledge even though I'm not as smart as my older sister Retsu-chan.

To your first question, Earthly deities such as Kami and Yami do not exist and the Shinigami of this world is not a concious being. Those are just made-up concepts mankind has made in the belief of religion and science, but more on religion of course. My race or clan are called Gods and Goddesses simply because we are a race that has the specific ability among others to make any, and I mean ANY wish come true".

"In other words, you and your people are genies?" asked Naruto with Rangiku nodding and responding "Hai, Naruto-sama, we fit that exact description but we do have other abilities as well which I will explain later on. We were created by an unknown being as we came from the exact same creator of the Shinju with the only difference is that we were created with other purposes different from the Shinju's main purpose which is giving life to any world it's seed is planted onto and create fruits of ultimate power only consumed by those chosen.

We are not a large race as there are only so few of us as I only know my other 4 sisters, but I'm sure there are more then 20 of us scattered through out the universe".

"Wait a minute. Shinju? What's a Shinju?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow in confusion of what Rangiku said on the spoken matter. Rangiku returned the expression of confusion as she asked Naruto "You...don't know what a shinju is? I thought the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju Clan would have taught people about the origins of Chakra and the Otsutsuki Clan...Hmmm...(narrows eyes). I'll explain that as well later, Naruto-sama.

To your many other questions, me and my four sisters arrived here right after the battle between the Juubi and Kaguya-san's two sons. We were later discovered by Ashura Otsutsuki who wasn't able to do what you have at the time, but his second born daughter was our first chosen one since she was the only one who was the closest blood relative to her great-grandmother Kaguya-san.

Ashura's daughter is the ancestor of the Uzumaki Clan, and we have served her ever since we got into contact with her. Sadly, she never wished for anything personal from us since she preferred to do things on her own and face reality like a real Uzumaki would(frowns). The only things she ever wished for was her entire clan to have longevity, high stamina, high chakra reserves, natural mastery over Fuuinjutsu and of course, all the Doujutsu of the shinobi world be given to a select few of Uzumaki Clan members. After her passing, the Katana that is my 'lamp' in a way was passed down from Clan Head to Clan Head, but only two out of the 13 clan heads could contact me through marking their blood on the blade like you did.

The first being Ashura's daughter and the second being Mito Uzumaki".

Naruto sat there in silence as he was buffled at the new information being told to him, then spoke as his eyes widened slightly and said "Wow...talk about a world were anything is possible. Putting aside this Shinju your talking about, are there any other alien races out there, Rangiku-san?".

"(Nods) Hai, Naruto-sama. Some humans from past times where able to leave this world and travel to other planets in the use of spaceships, but I only know of my race, the Otsutsuki race, and the sayian race. Unfortunately, the sayian race has been completely extinguished by a vile being named Freezer and I highly doubt the sayian race has ever made contact with any other race besides travelling to a parallel Earth since this Earth belongs to the Otsutsuki race".

"Okay" said Naruto who nodded at the answer he was given, but looked back to Rangiku(not before looking at her large rack but quickly looking back up to her face before his eyes could travel further down and prevent his death at blood loss) and spoke again "Why did only two of the clan heads summon you, and why did Mito-san seal your katana into the Forbidden Scroll?".

"Out of the Five of us, Naruto-sama, I am the one who decides which Uzumaki Clan head or member, or anyone of that matter becomes our master. To me, our master needs to have certain characteristics that will allow us to trust the said person and be able to conect to the said person on an emotion and psychological level. Just because we are 'genies' that doesn't mean that we will grant anyone wishes. All the people I have deemed good to be our masters were pure souls that understood the fundamentals of life and always put others before themselves. Mito-chan was a woman who we loved very dearly, and she could've lived an immortal life if it wasn't for my mistake of not being there when her life was taken away by some mysterious figure(frowns sadly).

Naruto-sama, Mito-chan had a lot of plans for the Uzumaki Clan, and while I would say some part of it was a little too selfish and twisted in a way, we fully supported her and helped her every step of the way. When she got married to the Shodaime Hokage, her first wish was to take a large piece of Konoha under her control which was granted, and the treaty between the Uzumaki Clan and Konohagakure was further strengthened when Mito-chan becoming the Kyuubi's first Jinchuriki. However, there were some people who weren't so satisfied with how things were going, and they were more fearful, jealous and grew a deep hatred for the Uzumaki Clan as they had a village of their own named Uzushiokagure, and the said village would've became the sixth, and probably the best, hidden village in the elemental nations.

These 'people', Naruto-sama, are behind a lot of travesties such as the fall of Uzushio and the near end of your clan, the start of the second and third shinobi war along with Mito-chan's sudden assignation and your mother nearly being kidnapped by Kumo as that was 'planned' by those 'people'".

"...Along with any record of the Uzumaki Clan not existing" said Naruto as he looked down at the ground with narrowed eyes but continued "Did Mito-san know who these people are? And did my parents know them as well?".

Rangiku shook her head then replied "No. I don't know if she knew. Before she was attacked, she sealed my Katana into that scroll(points to the forbidden scroll) and wrote that massage in case anyone found the storage seal she made. The last wishes she made was that the curse she placed on the storage seal be real meaning the Shinigami would devour the soul of anyone trying to unseal my katana who isn't an Uzumaki...(sigh)".

There was a brief silence between the two blonds, but it went away when Rangiku spoke again...

"...When I placed my hands on your forehead, I was able to see all your memories from when you were still a new born baby up until now, and I saw all the things you have experienced, and witnessed. Tell me something...Naruto-sama...with the fact that you have me, a being who can make all your wildest dreams become a reality...what will you do?".

Naruto remained silent as a lot of things came to mind, but looked back to Rangiku with a serious expression and gaze and said "Are there any rules when it comes to wishes, Rangiku-san?".

"A few yes, but if the wish isn't based around an object like money, a certain thing, a house or an ability of some kind, the wish could take a limited amount of time to become true. Say you wish to own a specific business. The wish will work it's course by the owner of the said business taking interest into you and showing how the business is operated all the while forming a strong family-like bond with you, and when the time comes, the owner will passed down the business to you, and the wish will become true. Each wish, depending on what the goal may be, will take a course of it's own whether fast or slow, and by then, you won't even know the wish is working" Rangiku answered.

"So anything is possible?" asked Naruto with Rangiku nodding and responding "Hai, Naruto-sama. As the saying goes; Your wish is my command. But the one important catch is that there will be no take-backs as in you can't wish for the wish to be reversed. This goes with you wishing for somebody to be killed, and two of my sisters specialise in that field of wishes. Trust me when I tell you that they can make ANYONE disappear, even the fable Madara Uchiha could fall to their hands no matter how immortal he may have thought he was at the time".

Naruto was silent again for a second time, then stood up from his sitting position with Rangiku doing the same while saying "If you are asking why time stopped, it happens when a new master summons me out of my Katana for the first time, but time will resume after you make your first wish on my command to solidify our bond together, Naruto-sama".

"I see...You know, Rangiku-san, growing up as a kid, I had a lot of wishes starting with having a happy family and living in a happy household, knowing why people hated me, wanting the attention of everyone and changing their 'misguided' views about me, then being the Hokage so everyone would forcefully respect me and love me while I protected this village from any danger...The last came from the Sandaime Hokage...and I gave him my word I would I accomplish that dream.

Rangiku-san, given the time I had to look at the world, and makind for what it is, I am still trying to find the answer to something known as 'real peace' and not the kind of peace that happens after a war for a short time then all hell breaking loose again. I feel like wishing for peace could be the answer since I now have that power granted from having you, but the wish itself isn't completely specific- and I don't want it to just happen, I want to _'acomplish'_ and establish peace".

Rangiku's expression was unreadable for a moment, but it changed to a warm smile as she walked to Naruto and hugged him with his head being between, in Naruto's mind, her heavenly valley of biiiiig breasts and said to him "You really are a pure soul just like our first master, Naruto-sama, and I can tell that our relationship will be more then just a business contract of some kind. Your life has not been an easy one to live, but all of that will change now- Oh! Sorry!".

Naruto was released from the hug when Rangiku saw his face nearly turning blue from not being able to breath for so long, and brushed the back of her head as she laughed sheepishly and said "I forget how troublesome my boobs can be at times, Naruto-sama. But I hope that they won't get in the way when I(places hands on hips and dose a sexy pose) have to _'pleasure you'_ and _'be rewarded'_ for making your wishes _'cum'_ true(giggles seductively with right hand hiding her mouth as she did this)".

Naruto, in all of the most wonderful things he has come to see, had never been a victim of seduction ever in his life, and he has been taught most things about women, and he wasn't in the slightest dense about how things like sex and love can be. Hence why he grew up with his long time best friend Yakumo, who has showed Naruto her naked body one time when they took a bath together.

Yakumo didn't feel anything wrong at that time since it was just a simple bath with her only friend, but Naruto, being a 'male' obviously felt different, and it can't be helped that this bath they had together was just recently right after Naruto's thirteenth birthday.

Damn that cute and sexy body for a teenager!

However, Naruto didn't believe he would, one- see a woman's crotch without having to peek on a woman, Two- see and feel a woman's pair of breasts now matter how big they are, three- a woman would say the words Rangiku would say to him and four- look at him the same way Yakumo would look at him when they were all alone, or the way Rangiku was looking at him now.

Naruto's mind switched off for a split second, then switched right back on as he gazed at Matsumoto with eyes searching for truth inside her own eyes and said "...I know this is gonna sound inappropriate and probably rude, but Rangiku-san...Why are you dressed that way?...Why are you showing me your-(clears throat)- private parts so willingly?...Why are you saying these things to me?...and why are you looking at me that way?...Does doing those things I saw a man and a woman do involve me being your master and do I have to pay you that way for a wish?".

"...(eye-widens)...N-no!...Naruto-sama! I just...I just love you. That's all".

'…'

'…'

'…'

Silence ran down between the two as time had froze around Naruto...well it already has- but you get the point here!

Rangiku, on her part, found herself mesmerised as the memories she read from Naruto came back to her making her smile sadly while thinking...

 _'…...Love...That's one word Naruto-sama has never come to understand, and it's a feeling he has been robbed off. His little girlfriend Yakumo-chan has tried to show him such a feeling, but even then, she herself understands that Naruto wouldn't know how to return such a feeling even if he has seen the said feeling between two people, or family of more then two people..'_.

Naruto, with eyes that looked like glass, looked back at Rangiku and asked "...Wh-why do you-...why do you love me?".

"...(Smiles sadly) Naruto-sama...Have you forgotten why I have chosen you? As I have said before, I don't just choose anyone to be me and my sisters' master,. But a very special someone with specific attributes that give us meaning to trust the said person not to abuse us and our power, but also...someone we are well attracted to, female or male, human or alien- no matter what they are. I feel that attraction when a person covers my katana with their blood, and if the attraction is not there...then I do not come out at all. That is why only two Uzumaki Clan members before you were able to summon me.

Naruto-sama...you are special in so many ways, and you are a child that has experienced so many hardships in life that would've broke any normal sane person by now. However, here you are today, standing proud and still living to see another day hoping to find the answer to all the worlds problems instead of your own...That, and you have so much to live for, and so much to see. You were robbed of love in your life. The love of a parent is what you have lost, but even the simplest bond you can have with a person easily fills your heart removing any hollow feeling you have felt before.

...If you ask me why I love you, don't mistaken yourself by believing I am forced too...because in one way, I have an enormous crush on you and my heart beats fast when I see the real person you truly are from the inside. I love you because I want to, and at the same time, I love you because I understand just how much you still hunger for love, and you would do so many things to feel it too.

I love you regardless of the things you have been through, and the things people may see you for. You are afraid right now, I can tell. But you shouldn't be. Love should never depend on the time you spend with a person, but just how much you cherish this person and why you even care for this person, for the very moment I tasted your blood...I connected with you, Naruto-sama, and my heart became one with yours".

By the time Rangiku was finished talking, Naruto couldn't hold back the tears that fell from his puffy red eyes, and Rangiku, with in an instant, hugged Naruto gently while pushing his face into her large bust with her right hand careful not to take his breath away by pushing him deep into her large mounds of flesh like before. Naruto openly cried into Rangiku's chest uncontrollably and Rangiku held Naruto in place giving him comfort as she kept telling him to not hold it in anymore and let it all out.

All the times of Lonliness before he met Yakumo.

All the times we wish he had people to love him when nobody didn't.

Alll those eyes that gazed upon him in disgust, hatred and fear.

All the times those mobs would harm him.

And all the times he was ignored by almost everyone making him feel like he didn't deserve to live.

Naruto cried for what seemed like an eternity, but was finally able to stop as he backed out of Rangiku's embrace and wiped the tears away from his face.

"(Sigh)...I...really needed that. I never thought I would even do that before. I thought I was gonna die with all these emotions bottled up. Even though I just met you, Rangiku-san, I can't help but feel what you really do feel about me. I sensed this strange feeling when I picked up your katana, but I though I was only thinking at the time. Thank you...Rangiku-san...I feel..(smiles)whole inside. That piece that was missing inside me is there now".

Rangiku hugged Naruto one last time lovingly, then looked down to him with a lovingly gaze and said "You are my master, Naruto-sama, and if making your wishes come true will not do enough to satisfy, then my life solely depends on fulfilling your heart's desires, and making sure that every second you spend living is far more then enjoyable, comfortable, and pleasing to your heart and soul. A bond does grow over time with human beings, but for my race, the very second the bond starts, it's shape instantly becomes bigger then the universe itself.(Smiles warmly) I love you, Naruto-sama(kisses forehead with Naruto eye-widening at first but closed his eyes returning the smile Rangiku gave him feeling the incredible bond between him and Rangiku)".

Naruto sighed blissfully, but shortened the moment when he soon realised the situation he was in before.

"Rangiku-san. If you have read my mind to see my memories, then you do know what's happening now, right?...Is Mizuki-sensei lying to me about the whole special test?".

"I'm afraid so, Naruto-sama. Mizuki's intentions are actually to steal the forbidden scroll and give it to one Orochimaru in return for power. He chose you to steal it and then take it from you on the account he wanted to kill you once he gets to you here. In short, he's just like some of the people of this poor village(frowns)" Rangiku answered. Naruto frowned at the answer he was given, but his face gain a look of seriousness as he turned to Rangiku and said...

"So let me get this straight. I can wish on an object like the examples you said. Is it possible I can wish to know a jutsu, master it, understand it's use and know how to do it?".

"Hai. That happens instantly with it's own moments, and given your longevity and amazing healing factor, your mind won't implode from the information that will be sent into your mind with your body given the overall experience as well making the said jutsu easy to do. You can wish to have any kind of ability like telekinesis or flying, or having any Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota as the same will happen, but you will still need to learn the Jutsu of the said Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota" said Rangiku. Naruto nodded at this then asked "How much time left before time resumes, Raniku-chan?".

"More then enough, Naruto-sama. Why do you ask?".

Naruto got into a thinking pose for a minute, then answered Rangiku "First, I wish to learn, understand, and master the shadow clone Jutsu. Secondly, I wish to have Swift release and master it completely as well. Will it take time for me to recover from the pain I will feel from those two wishes?". Rangiku shook her head in response while saying "Not more then two hours, Naruto-sama. Swift release is a very wise choice given how people will just say it's natural speed and not a kekkei Genkai, and it isn't all that much known through out the elemental nations. Alright then, prepare yourself, Naruto-sama!(Eye smiles and giggles)".

Once Rangiku spoke, she placed her hands together in a clapping motion while closing her eyes, and her entire body was covered with Kenji that appeared from her feet all the way up to her neck. She opened her eyes to show the iris of her eyes gained a deep blue glow with her pupils gained a rainbow glow of multiple colours flashing.

"By the Godly power I behold, the one I serve will attain the impossible and become the highest peek of Power! This is my master's first wish, and with my unrivalled power, he shall gained infinite wishes to make him the ultimate being of the universe! Uzumaki Naruto, from this day forth, on this moment of frozen time, I state that I, Rangiku Matsumoto, Third Goddess of the Kami Race and Clan belong to you, and only you! From this moment on, MY WISH IS YOUR COMMAND!".

"...Wow...you look awesome Rangiku-sa-AAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto fell to his knees as his mind was suddenly atttacked with a lot of information that felt like the Hokage monument falling onto his head. He clutched his head in pain screaming and screaming for what felt like hours, and he felt his whole body burning and burning with his muscles creating the burn making him feel like he fell into a large volcano.

After what could less then two hours, Naruto's pain finally went away, and he stood up to look around him and then the palm of his hands.

"Man...that could be easily one the most painful things I've ever felt. But I have a feeling there is more pain to come if I keep wishing for more things. I do feel like I just cheated life, and took a short cut getting the knowledge and experience of those two wishes though" said Naruto.

"People who own Gods or Goddesses don't just live life, they control life, Naruto-sama. In a way, I guess having me and possibly my sisters later on makes you Kami and Yami all jammed into one. But do be careful though. I can grant whatever you wish regardless what the wish my be, but you must remain concious about anything you wish for, Naruto-sama.

One of my people or clansmen once told me that there was once a human being from a parallel Earth who had a goddess, and the wishing consumed him so much, he wasn't as pure as he once was. Power can corrupt, Naruto-sama, and I can't exactly trust power not to have the same effect on you".

"(Nods) Your right. Thanks, Rangiku-san. You do know where I live, right? If you do you can head on over to my apartment since I need to handle this problem I'm facing right now-

"I do know where you live, Naruto-sama. And that place is serious no longer befitting of you now. Your status as just went from civilian to the most royal of all kings in this world, and what you need is a castle so big, you'll be lost in it for days! But we will work on that later when the time comes. Anyways, I'll walk around Konoha to get you some proper clothes and food- and don't worry about my style of clothes, Naruto-sama".

With a snap of the fingers of her left hand, a red and black elegant Kimono adored with a white cat-face pattern held by a white sash appeared on top of the white cloths barely covering Rangiku's sacred assets, and her feet were no longer exposed as they now wore some red flat shoes.

But still, Rangiku looked just as sexy and appealing to Naruto like before, and he couldn't help himself but check her our once again. Rangiku, who saw this, did another sexy pose for Naruto while saying "llllllike what you see, Na~ru~to-sama!(Winks) I hope this isn't closing to much of my body that you just can't stop thinking about.(Blushes) I don't care for modesty at all, but I will wear more clothes because I can tell you wouldn't like it if other men see what you see, and feel(gropes her breasts) what you feel which all belongs to you, my cute and strong Naruto-sama".

Naruto tried to speak again but only sputtering out words as he blushed at Rangiku's actions, but sighed tiredly as he muttered "Could you please stop saying those things and doing that, Rangiku-san. Just go do what you have to and resume time!".

"Okay okay, Naruto-sama(pouts), you don't have to be so mean about my advances. Age is just a number, you know" said Rangiku as she walked away from Naruto and disappeared into the forest. After a few minutes, Naruto looked around to see that time was once again moving with the winds blowing again, and he could here the village's alarms going off. Naruto walked over to the forbidden scroll then closed it shut, then turned around to see Iruka Umino arriving just in time as he stared at Naruto with a look of frustration while saying "Naruto...do you have any idea what you have just done?!".

"Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry for what I've done by stealing the Forbidden Scroll, but I swear when I tell you that this wasn't my idea at all. I was tricked my that bastard Mizuki who wanted the scroll for himself!".

"Wait...What?!" said Iruka confusingly.

Just before he could finish talking, he turned to see Mizuki standing on a tree banch looking down at both him and Naruto with a smug look on his face saying "Ah~...So the Kyuubi-brat eventually found out after all. I knew that skull of yours wasn't as thick as I thought it was. No matter, I'll quickly kill you here so I can finally finish off the job the Yondaime couldn't finish!".

"Mizuki! What is the meaning of this?!" exclaimed Iruka only to see a giant four-star shuriken fly his way. It would have made it's target if it wasn't for Naruto appearing right infront of Iruka in super high speed and stopping the blade with ease using his left hand, then looked up to Mizuki with a menacing glare as he said.

"I'm sick...and tired of people like you Mizuki! People like you have made me believe that all human beings are just the same. They fear and hate things they don't understand, and they will take advantage of anything that can't stand up for itself. People like you made me believe that I wasn't worth garbage in this world, and the more you kept on deceiving me everyday of my life toying with my existence, I really did believe there was no hope for me in this World!

But now, all of that is over. I know everything about what and who I am. I know about the Kyuubi being sealed in me by the yondaime Hokage on the day I was born which is a day the people celebrate the Kyuubi's acclaimed death when it's actually still alive. And you know what? I actually don't hold a shred of hatred for most of the people that resent me. I got a chance to know some of them, and they got a chance to see me for me, and not for the Bijuu inside of me.

These people, Like Iruka-sensei here and Yakumo-chan, made me realise that human beings are all different, and not everyone is ignorant, dumb and foul like your kind Mizuki. It's such a damn shame that when you kill a tyrant, an even bigger tyrant raises from that fallen tyrant's place. But I swear...I swear I will one day rid this world of all the disgusting hatred mankind has suffered at the hands of you sickos, and If kicking all of your assess isn't enough. I'll kill all of you if that will be the answer, and I won't stop till I know that any human being will never have the same test and greed for power like you, and that slimy son of a bitch you serve".

If being shocked at Naruto suddenly saving Iruka from the large shuriken in a blinding speed none of them detected or saw was enough, the statement Naruto made to Mizuki was a major shocker to the two chunin with Iruka burning with pride and happiness seeing his most precious and special student say such things with conviction staring at his former best friend with no fear in his eyes. The one thing that got the both of them beyond shocked, was a hundred poofs of smoke happening all the around them revealing copies of Naruto all glaring daggers at a now shocked and scared Mizuki. Without giving the traitor the chance to run, the clones of Naruto jumped Mizuki in high speeds Iruka couldn't capture with is one two eyes.

The clones of Naruto beat Mizuki with an inch of his life, and as soon as they all poofed away to leave a bleeding, swollen and barely-alive Mizuki, Naruto appeared right infront of him fast with a kunai held in his right hand ready to end his life by stabbing his neck open and beheading him. Iruka, seeing just what Naruto was going to do, yelled "Wait Naruto! Stop! Don't do that!".

Naruto froze just as the kunai was coming down to Mizuki's neck, then stood up and walked away from him.

"Sorry about that, Iruka-sensei. I guess I lost myself for a bit there. Are you okay?".

"Yes, I'm fine Naruto...Close your eyes for me Naruto, I got you something".

Naruto, giving Iruka a look of confusion, complied with what he asked and closed his eyelids. After what seemed like a few seconds, Iruka spoke again as he said "You can open them now, Naruto".

Naruto opened his eyes to see that Iruka's forehead was exposed and he was carrying his Academy goggles. Iruka smiled warmly as he said "Congratulations, Naruto. You are now an official genin of Konohagakure No Sato. I'm proud of what you have said and done Naruto, and I always knew that one day, you be a step closer to becoming a true shinobi of Konoha more wiser and stronger then before".

Naruto remained silent at first with a shocked expression, but returned the smile as he gave Iruka a brotherly hug while saying "Thank you, Iruka-sensei...Thank you".

In the Hokage's office, the sandaime was watching Naruto through a crystal ball, and a deep frown formed on his face as he said...

"Something is not right here...One moment he was sitting down reading the Forbidden Scroll, the next moment his now standing and closing it in an instant. His chakra, it's not like before. It hasn't changed at all, but it seems more tuned and controlled. And those movements he made. That speed was most likely low Kage level at best, or rather it is the speed of a talented swift release user, but Naruto isn't a swift release user, and I'm more then sure he never trained in secret to get that fast in such little time since he started at the Academy.

Something is wrong with him...I better keep my eyes on him...I fear that _our_ plans will be disturbed later in the future. And I will not allow that at any cost".

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Closing Theme Song: ScHoolboy Q – That Part(Ft. Kanye West)**

* * *

 **AN/: If you like the idea, leave lots of reviews and I will continue this fic. I'm gonna think of some more ideas while I'm at it so remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and show some, if not a lot love out there!**


	2. A new Team and revelations

_**Summary: During the time Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll, Naruto finds a small storage seal in the scroll then releases it's contents being a simple Kitana blade. He rubbed the long silver blade with a bitten thumb and a gorgeous figure appears saying the words..."Your wish is my command..Naruto-sama!".**_

 _ **Powerful Naruto, Godlike Later!**_

 _ **Strong Harem Girls(All The Girls in Naruto's Harem are strong)**_

 _ **Uzumakicest!**_

 _ **OC Civilian Council(Meant For Bashing Material)**_

 _ **Main anime shows added: Bleach and Dragon Ball Z!**_

 _ **Naruto's Harem: Rangiku Matsumoto, Sui-Feng(OOC), Yuroichi, Unohana, Tia Harribel, Female Broly, Anko, Yakumo, Female Gaara, Temari, Konan, Tenten, Fuu, Kushina, Haku.**_

 _ **Bashing: Sasuke, Homura(Hokage Advisor) Civilian Council. There will be others so I'm still deciding, but there could be some sandaime Hokage bashing here and Jiraya**_

 _ **Side pairings: No such thing here. I don't mind them, but I just can't think of proper ones at all**_

 _ **Lemons will Occur**_

 **AN/: Thanks for the great response you guys. The review count I needed to make another chapter came in less then 10 hours, and this shows that this idea should be taken seriously, and I plan to do that here. I hope I can stick to this story and not get any real life distractions but if that happens then please bare with me again here. Anyways, I've been listening to some of you guys on Naruto having a weapon, and I totally agree on a Katana being soooooo overused.**

 **I'm still deciding what weapon of choice he should have, but I guarantee it will be unique. On another note, I did say you guys can make harem requests but they should have real valid reasons as to why I should add that specific woman or women into the harem. It's already too big, but I'm promising myself that I will and can manage it no matter what. Also, the cover photo of this fic is a drawn down photo of Female Broly if you are asking who is the pretty lady in it. I'm surprised none of you noticed who it is. I'm mean the green spiky hair and all-white eyes is a huge give away so how could you notice?**

 **Also, I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes you guys have notice thus far. The writer program I'm using is set to Australian English, but I'll work to fix that right now.**

 **With that said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It could be long, it could short, I'm not sure myself since I don't plan how many words I put in but I decide how many scenes there will be in the chapter, and as you can see, I write my AN/: before I start the chapter officially.**

 **Opening Theme Song: Lupe Fiasco – Around My Way(Freedom Ain't Free)**

 _ **~xxXXxx~**_

 _ **Previously on Wishes For The Maelstrom...**_

" _ **Congratulations, Naruto. You are now an official genin of Konohagakure No Sato. I'm proud of what you have said and done Naruto, and I always knew that one day, you would be a step closer to becoming a true shinobi of Konoha more wiser and stronger then before".**_

 _ **Naruto remained silent at first with a shocked expression, but returned the smile as he gave Iruka a brotherly hug while saying "Thank you, Iruka-sensei...Thank you".**_

 _ **In the Hokage's office, the sandaime was watching Naruto through a crystal ball, and a deep frown formed on his face as he said...**_

" _ **Something is not right here...and I'm more then sure he never trained in secret to get that fast in such little time since he started at the Academy."**_

 _ **NOW!**_

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

 _ **The Next Day**_

In the Hokage Tower, specifically the Hokage's office, here we find the three Village Council elders being one Homura, Koharu and Danzo along with a couple of Jounin and chunin in the room as well, and sitting at his desk is one Sarutobi Hiruzen the sandaime Hokage looking at a file filled with pictures, charts and other various information with different papers stacked on both side of the of the file.

The sandaime cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention in the room and spoke...

"Everyone. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice and attending this meeting. There are a few matters I would like to discuss with you here regarding this year's list of graduates from the Academy, those of you here that will be chosen to become Jounin instructors for each team should the genin pass on your decision alone, and of course, least nights events of the Forbidden Scroll being stolen by one Uzumaki Naruto".

The sandaime remained for a second, then spoke again as he said "Leading to the information of Naruto taking the scroll, it appears that he was given a fake promotional test by former chunin of Konoha Mizuki who told him that 'retrieving the forbidden scroll from my office and doing so unnoticed was a secret test given to Academy students who couldn't pass the Genin exams well'. Of course, the test wasn't real at all as according to chunin Iruka Umino's report, Mizuki was actually a traitor to Konoha working for Orochimaru on a mission to get the forbidden scroll and kill Naruto".

"Did the gaki see this coming?" said one Anko Mitarashi who stepped up to the table with a look of concern, but soon calmed down when the sandaime answered "Hai. Naruto-kun was able to detect Mizuki's deception around the whole test, and went along with it so he could take him down on his own...and eliminate him. Iruka prevented Naruto from killing Mizuki on the account that he wasn't a shinobi yet and was still a civilian meaning he would've been charged with murder even on the account that he retrieved the Forbidden Scroll before it could be taken out of Konoha's reach into the hands of Orochimaru-

"He is still a civilian! That brat failed the Academy test, so he should charged with murder, Hokage-sama! The Kyuubi Brat should be executed-

"Silence, you idiotic wench!" said Koharu as she enforced her glare with killer intent on the chunin that was speaking making the said shinobi flinch and shut up immediately...

"Young Naruto did not kill Mizuki as he only incapacitated him. Naruto Uzumaki was promoted to genin yesterday night on the account that he was finally able to learn a clone jutsu, even if it is an alternative one, and he was able to beat Mizuki on his own with the said B-rank Kinjutsu, and according to Iruka-san's report, a high level of speed that dwarfed Mizuki's and his own as he had never scene such speed before from you Naruto".

"That doesn't mean he won't go unpunished for not immediately reporting Mizuki's deception before going along with the fake test" said Homaru, who got a look of shock from Anko and Koharu, but the latter narrowed her eyes as she spoke "On what grounds?".

"For one, learning a Kinjutsu from the Forbidden Scroll, and as the shinobi laws of all village states; If a civilian or shinobi is to learn a kinjutsu without the village leader's consent, such an act will be considered a crime-

"That's total bullshit and you know it! The gaki failed the Genin exams three times because of the regular clone jutsu he couldn't do with the reason being because of his large reasons and having very little chakra control, which learning about that was taken out of the curriculum of Konoha's Shinobi Academy! Why was that even taken out in the first place?".

In the back of the crowd of chunin and jounin, one brave, yet incredibly stupid chunin got tired and angry at hearing Anko speak and said "SHUT SNAKE WHORE!".

"...Who...said...THAT?!" was what Anko said as her killer intent was unleashed on almost everyone in the back, but was stopped by the sandaime who exclaimed "Enough! Homaru, Koharu is correct on the two accounts of Naruto's promotion, and while the law you stated shouldn't be ignored, Naruto-kun is a special case considering he was and is well able to preform the shadow clone jutsu to it's fullest without having to suffer from the backlash of the clones' memories going to his mind fast which was the reason why I made the Jutsu Forbiden to anyone without Jounin chakra reserves and higher. He will be compensated for learning the Jutsu, but he will not be charged".

"Still, there is another matter of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's sudden increase in speed that was not recorded in his Academy file, Hokage-sama. I'm suspecting that his _'father'_ might have had a certain bloodline that revolves around super speed" said Danzo.

Frowning at Danzo not calling Naruto by his name, Koharu sighed to herself and spoke "We cannot be sure about such a theory, Danzo. Swift release has been a Kekkei Genkai not recorded on any hidden village's records not matter if it's major or minor. Naruto-kun's _'father'_ trained naturally to increase his speed to what it was, and his blood was tested to prove your theory before. Naruto-kun could have trained in secret with one Yakumo Kurama and Ranmaru Kurama to attain such speed, and it could be likely that he used genjutsu instead".

"That matter will be discussed another time, Danzo, Ko. For now, I will monitor Uzumaki Naruto myself carefully to see if he really does train in secret, despite my crystal ball suspiciously exploding on it's own this morning when I tried to use it. If that is the case, he won't need to train in secret any longer since he will be getting training from the Jounin instructor of his team" said the sandaime. Homura looked like he was going to say something, but a glare from the sandaime made him say otherwise and keep quiet.

"Moving right along, this year's number of graduates have been impressively high, but sadly enough only four teams will be given high-ranked Jounin instructors as those teams will have all of the clan heirs and the various special cases of this year".

"But if you're gonna do that, then what was the point of all those other civilian kids passing the Genin Exam, Hokage-sama?" was what one Kakashi Hatake said with the sandaime replying "It was for these civilian children to face the real genin exam that is to come upon there graduation from the Academy should they pass, but if they do not pass which is more likely, they will be given a choice to return to the Shinobi Academy and take a different course of learning such as an I&T member, a Medical Ninja, or pay the fee for immediate genin graduation be placed on a waiting list of genin to be taken into a genin team".

"...What? Tou-san...are you taking bribes now?" said one Asuma Satutobi who looked at his father with shock at his statement.

"It is not a bribe, Asuma-kun, but looking at the raising financial crisis the village is facing currently, I have to find another means for the village's money reserves to increase. Our shinobi weapon constructors have been needing more funding to rebuild there factories, and the various businesses that have taken a blow from the Kyuubi attack have either left the village on my reasons of the councils refusing to pay for the damage, or they are no longer satisfied with the money they make here in Konoha. There are many other things Konoha is suffering from now economically, and we have only been receiving missions going from D to B rank regularly now. A-rank missions happen on rare occasions now and S-rank missions are only given to the best of the Anbu and elite Jounin which only a small quarter of the pay goes to Konoha's bank account, so there is nothing wrong with having the parents of these civilian children pay a fee for their graduation into being official genin. This has been happening since the last batch of graduations".

Asuma frowned deeply at his father's explanation, and the other jounin frowned as well seeing that the sandaime's explanation wasn't all that valid and reasonable.

Yes, some of Konoha's businesses have up and left, but the number of businesses that still are stationed in Konoha are more then enough to help rebuild the buildings and homes that were loss. Not to mention that all, and I mean ALL shinobi of konoha have started paying tax since the day after the Kyuubi Attack happened, and that was supposed to stop after three years like the Fire Daymio said to all of them, but they are still paying still to this very day.

And Kami only knows how much all that tax has made over the span of 13 years.

"Now then, Team 1 up to five will be the random chosen civilian children, and I will have their files sent to all the chosen jounin instructors. Team 7's Jounin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8's jounin instructor will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still active. Team 10's instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi, and team 11's instructor will be decided through a vote amongst me and my advisers here".

"I'd like to request Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamachi and Shikamaru Nara for my team. As there name goes, I'd like to be the Jounin instructor of this generation's In-Sha-Cho team" said Asuma with Sarutobi stamping some papers with a stamp, then handing Asuma the papers while saying "Your requests has been approved".

One Kurenai Yuuhi stepped forward and said "I'd like to request Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka to be apart of my team, Hokage-sama. This team will be based on information retrieval and strategic silent attacks, and with my skills and experience, I believe I will be able to teach them how to use there clan's bloodlines and talents to this field of work in the shinobi world".

"Your requests has been aproved" said Hiruzen who gave Kurenai stamped papers, then turned to see one Kakashi Hatake who stepped up as well and said "I'd like to request, Sasuke Uchiha, Ranmaru Kurama, and Naru-

"Your team has already been decided, Kakashi" said Hiruzen getting a look of shock and surprise from Kakashi while he continued "Team 7 will be an attack and defense team as the members will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai who is a new graduate that has been made last night as well. The team's genin are formed with Sasuke-kun being this year's male Rooki of the year, Sakura being the female Rooki of the year, and Sai having no record of grading making him the lowest graded Academy student of the year".

Anko, in the inside, was thrilled at believing she would finally have a shot at being her first and late sensei's son's teacher like she promised, but immediately contained herself when she heard that whatever the team Naruto will be apart of, the Jounin isntructor will be voted for by the sandaime and his advisers...that, and she's a 'tokubetsu' jounin causing her to frown at remembering such a thing, and passing a glare at the sandaime and Danzo for the reason behind that.

Kakashi's one visible eye-widened at hearing this and voiced his surprise as he said "But Hokage-sama, wasn't it already discussed that Naruto and Ranmaru will under my guidance, with the agreement of Ranmaru coming from the last clan he was adopted to?".

"Apologies, Hatake-san" said Koharu "But recent events revolving around both Naruto and Ranmaru have accord. The reason for Ranmaru is that despite his very young age and condition with his body, he was adopted by the Kurama clan four years ago on the account of the Uchiha clan massacre rendering there legal adoption of Ranmaru to become invalid, and the Kurama clan was able to adopted him on that reason. Ramnaru would've been made one of the heirs of for the Uchiha clan if the adoption papers weren't destroyed during the said clan's massacre and end, and the Kurama Clan has decided not to take your request of Ramnaru to be under your tutelage.

Since the time of Ranmaru being mysteriously found at one of the gates of Konoha 8 years ago, the uchiha clan has done nothing for him except have him live as a slave child constantly experimented on and totured on, and they only wanted him for his rare and unique unnamed Doujutsu that is known to be able to blind sight both the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan and the Uchiha clan's Sharingan. When he was adopted by the Kurama clan later from the Uchiha clan's fall, the Kurama clan made an effort to have his crippled body healed by requesting Tsunade Senju of the Sannin to pay a debt she owed to the granparents of parents of one Yakumo Kurama, payed even more money as well.

Away from Konoha, Tsunade was able to heal not only Ranmaru's physical condition, but that of Yakumo Kurama as well".

Hearing this, Kurenai Yuuhi was surprised at hearing her former student and apprentice is now physically capable of being a kunoichi and became excited for her knowing that the young Kurama Clan heiress could achieve her dream...

"Excume me, Koharu-sama, Hokage-sama, but is there any chance I can-

"No" was what Koharu said bluntly at Kurenai making the said Jounin Kunoichi frown sadly, and only looked down to her feet when hearing Koharu continue "You already know the reason why the Kurama Clan will not allow Yakumo under your tutelage, Kurenai-san. When you were given the task to take her for an apprenticeship in the field of Genjutsu alone, you lacked the optimism Maito Gai has to teach her what she required and desired, and had it not been for me and Yakumo's father Murakumo Kurama being there when you told Hokage-sama of this, you would have sealed up her powers and chakra, and the Id part of her mind that grew an Ido monster that was formed during the time she suffered from the depression you caused when you crushed her dreams of being a kunoichi".

Kurenai remained silent at hearing this, but walked out the office with her face hidden from view with locks of her hair covering her face. Anko sighed and shook her head as she thought to herself _'I told her...I specifically told Nai-chan not to say such things to the girl and crush her dreams. I told her she couldn't decide what the girl should with her life, but nooooooo, Nai-chan didn't want to listen to me, and instead, made an enemy out of the girl's parents_ _and clan_ _. Nai-chan loved Yakumo so much that she thought making sure_ _she_ _never become a kunoichi was the right thing to do to prevent_ _her_ _from facing danger she wouldn't be able to protect herself from, but she thought all wrong in the end, and I have no doubt that the girl will not want to speak to Nai-chan ever again...(Sigh) Kushina-sensei was right when she said Nai-chan can be too negative sometimes'_.

"I see..." said Kakashi who gave a saddened expression at first, but regained his lazy one as he asked the sandaime "This means that the genin members of team 6 will be Ranmaru Kurama who is the youngest graduate of this year's batch, Yakumo Kurama who came in third for the tittle of female Rookie of the year, and Naruto Uzumaki who is the student with the second lowest grades with Sai taking first and Kiba Inuzuka taking third. Looking at the Academy track record and their individual specialties, Ranmaru will be the team's tool for retrieving information and distracting the enemy or target very well. Yakumo will be the team's kunoichi for silent attacks and assassinations, and Naruto will be the team's brute force on the front line and the defense for both Ranmaru and Yakumo. The bond those three share will make their teamwork all the more strong, if not the strongest of all the teams this year".

"That is correct, Kakashi" said Sarutobi, but was interrupted by Homura who said "Are you forget that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki needs to be compensated for his crimes against assaulting Mizuki and performing a kinjutsu, Saru-

"Homura(Narrows eyes and glares and Homura)...Let me make myself clear when I say that Naruto-kun will not go unpunished for learning the Kinjutsu without my consent, but that will not effect his shinobi career in any sense of the matter! And as such, this will not be taken to the councils as this is an affair I can solely deal with. I will speak to you _alone_ after this...".

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned for a short while as he sighed at his former teammate and now adviser, but narrowed his eyes again at the whispering that was going on between Danzo and Homura. Deciding to speak to the two later, he refocused on the topic of team 6 and said "The people we have chosen to decide on who is to become the Jounin instructor was made into a short list, and after some thinking, we have come to three Kunoichi with one being Tsume Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki putting aside the current occupatins of both Tsume and Anko. We will begin the voting now".

Anko was beyond estatic at hearing this and couldn't contain the smirk that threatened to tear her face apart...

 _'Oh man! I thought they weren't gonna pick me, but I guess I owe it to Koharu-sama for mentioning my name in that short list. Still though, Tsume-chan and Yugao-chan seem like better choices since I'm still labeled 'a flight risk' by those fucking idiots of the civilian council and this creepy war hawk Danzo...I guess I better just except disappointment since the majority vote could go to Yugao because she is skilled in all three of the fields Naruto-kun, Yakumo and Ranmaru cover, and her experience as an anbu is a bit far wider then mine. It's better for her to teach Kushina-sensei's kid then Kakashi and me._

 _This will take her time off from seeing Hayate 24/7 as well'_.

"We have voted and the decision as now been made, and it has been decided that Yugao Uzuki will be the Jounin Instructor of team 6. Thank you all for attending this meeting, and you may now return to your normal duties. There will be no missions given this week so to those who have been given the important teams, you may take your time to look into your genin's personal information that you will find at the Shinobi Academy and their clans, and you may visits their homes as well you need to" said Hiruzen, and everybody left with Yugao being grabbed by Anko who gave her the 'We need to Talk' look and complied.

 _ **6 Days Later**_

In an old run-down and abandoned Hotel building, sleeping in the bedroom of his apartment is Naruto resting comfortably on his bed under the covers wearing his pajamas laying on his stomach snoring up a storm and drooling as he giggled perversely with a blush on his face.

"Hehe...hehehe...Stop milking Rangiku-chan's drink bar, Yaku-hime...Hehehe..." said Naruto in his sleep not even realizing that his door was opened and a certain big breasted Goddess heard what he said and quietly giggled to herself as she said "...Oh my...I wonder what his little Girlfriend is gonna do to me next. She'll probably make me wear a cow bell- Kukukuku! Ooooh Retsu-chan would hit me with a frying pan hearing me say such things".

His sleep was ruined by his alerm going off, and Naruto groaned as he sat up on the edge of his bed and turned the Alerm off. He walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes slowly and said "Hmm, Ohayio, Matsumoto-chan. What's...for-...".

Naruto stopped right in his tracks as the minute his eyes could clearly see things...he regretted they could in the first place. Standing besides a chair that was at the Kitchen's table is one Rangiku Matsumomo wearing nothing but an apron that reached only half way across her legs, and this little piece of clothing did very little to hide Rangiku's sexy smooth legs, her large bubble but and those deliciously big breadts as their sides could be properly seen with those perky nipples poking the fabric of the apron.

"Ohayio, Naruto-sama! I'm glad your finally awake from your...(blushes and tries to hold back giggling) Sweet dreams. Since today will be a very special day, I've cooked up some fried rice and lamb chops with special chicken soup. I was planning on adding some of my _special sweet essence_ and my(blushes while her right hand slowly reaches for the nipple of her right breast and squeezes it a little) _very special_ _fresh fullcream_ _milk_ , but I didn't want your _most important weapon_ to be on stand by for the rest of the day(giggles as she places both hands on her hips and lifts the heel of right foot) I've already eaten, so don't mind me, Naruto-sama. There is more(winks) food if you will still be hungry".

'…'

'…'

'…'

"...(Facefualts and groans ignoring blush) Thank you, Matsumoto-chan. You look beautiful this morning, even though you...don't have any clothes on at all...again...(sighs and sits down)" was what Naruto said as he started eating his foot, and was very much thankful over the fact that he got over his nose bleeding when seeing his first and big breasted Goddess either in very exotic clothing, or half naked, or all the way naked. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't extremely annoyed by her continuous seducing, flashing her assets at him, or all the more pushing his inner pervert to take over and ravage Matsumoto right then and there when she did those mind blowing poses or acting ditsy when she's fully commando, or doing a little of role playing acting as the Sexy and slutty older sister who has no idea what modesty is and is often curious about sex.

But man!...Naruto just couldn't say no to Rangiku no matter how annoying she would get at times. Lazy or not, the woman is just to hard to resist- AND DAMN YOU, PUBERTY!

 _'I swear...I really wish there was a Kami that existed because_ _if_ _there was one, I would never stop begging for help. I'm gonna explode if she keeps on doing this to me!'_ was what Naruto though as his eyes followed Rangiku's behind that was bouncing at every slow and swaying step she took to the fridge and slightly bent over to grab some milk.

Rangiku opened the milk to smell it, then cringed as she said "Ew! How long has this been in here? And why didn't I notice it before?".

"I think two weeks. The store I go buy food from sells seriously expensive food, and the sandaime only gives me 300 Ryo for allowance every month. That milk cost me 250 Ryo" answered Naruto, and he didn't notice the look of anger Rangiku had for a split second that changeed to a happy one as she said "Well none of that will be happening now, Naruto-sama. As your Goddess, it is one of my duties to make sure that you get all the luxuries of life without a sweat of your brow, and as soon as you eventually find my sisters, you will be able to have a castle fit for a king...or a daimyo in this case".

"What's wrong with you doing that, Matsumoto-chan?".

"One, I'm a Goddess who ha unlimited physical and spiritual power to make any wish come true allowing me two reform reality to my will easily, but I don't have enough brain smarts to make well thought out wishes happen, or for shot, I'm not talented when it comes to creativity. Wishing for a house means I will have to think of everything like the structure, the rooms, the water flow, the electricity and all of that stuff, and that's why my older sister Retsu-chan is the Goddess with unlimited Mental will power to bend reality to the her will of her mind making things like a large 7-story home within the blink of an eye.

I can give you things that I have all knowledge of like the Kekkei Genkei and Tota of the Shinobi world or jutsu, but Retsu-chan can make you a new Kekkei Genkai or Tota from scratch along with helping you create Jutsu or advanced version of any old jutsu" Matsumoto contoured.

Nodding at the explanation he was given and quickly finishing what was left of his food, Naruto stood up from the table and took the plate to the sink. He walked on over to Rangiku, who turned to him, and gave her a hug with his hands reaching for her back and said "Thank you for the food, Matsumoto-chan. And even though I say this every time you do something for me, I can't help it because my life wouldn't have changed if it wasn't for you accepting me as your master and making my life more better then it was supposed to be by other people's selfish and evil plans for Konoha".

"And like I always say, you are more then welcome, Naruto-sama(smiles warmly). I'm here to serve you, and I will always be by your side no matter what happens to you" was what Rangiku replied but pushed Naruto hands down to her big, round, and soft bubble but with her left hand pushing his face into her huge breasts.

Had Naruto not gotten used to this, he would have long made a hole in his apartment's roof by blood shooting right out his nose making him sky-rocket high into the sky, but luckily, he was slowly getting used to her doing this, but was having trouble with his inner pervert telling him to do certain things to his very gorgeous, wonderful, sexy and beautiful goddess.

And boy, did he have a feeling his nose bleeding would come back when he met Rangiku's sisters. Naruto wasn't picky when it came to women, and this is proven on how he loves both Rangiku and Yakumo dearly and fantasies over the two when he get's bored.

Stepping out of Matsumoto's embrace, Naruto quickly took a shower, then got out of the bathroom to put on some deodorant and lotion and his new clothes that are a regular pair of black shinobi sandals with brown anbu pants and a black short-sleeve shirt that is adored with a large red swirl on the back and small red swirls on the collar around his neck and the tips of the sleeves.

Tying his Konoha headband around his forehead, Naruto walked up to Rangiku who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a scroll, and surprisingly gave her a kiss on the cheeks and said "Thanks again for the breakfast, Matsumoto-chan, and for making my wish of destroying the sandaime's crystal ball come true. He won't be spying on me or anyone else anymore, so I'm free to do whatever I want without him knowing. I just have to find out who else are his _partners_ so I can add them to my list of people to get rid off, with the masked man calling himself Madara Uchiha being first".

Blushing st the kiss, Rangiku grinned at Naruto and replied to his statement "Your wish is my command, Naruto-sama. But also, you can't hide me forever from your two precious friends Yakumo and Ranmaru. I'm sure they grew worried when you didn't meet them this past weekend, so I think you should have them know what happened that night of you stealing the Forbidden Scoll and meet me today. They are more then just friends to you, Naruto-sama...well, it's literal with Yakumo-chan- but the point is you shouldn't have to hide anything from them as they are the only people in this world who care deeply about your well-being and they wouldn't stand to see you hide something from them all because you might not trust them to take what happened that night well along with my existence and my connection to you".

Naruto smiled sadly at what Rangiku said, but his facial expression turned into a positive as he said "As soon as I get assigned to my team, which will probably be me, Sakura-san, and Uke-teme, I'll ask them to come with me to meet you. Yakumo-chan does hate it when I hide things from her, and I don't want her to feel like I don't trust her with my life...I just wish-...well..".

"(Small smiles) She already does love you more then a friend or brother, Naruto-sama, and as I said before, I am more then willing to share your love with other girls and my sisters. I'm sure she would do the same once I talk to her myself. Now leave before you get late(playfully glares)".

Naruto, even though it was a playful glare, laughed nervously at Rangiku and ran out the door and closing it as he left for the Shinobi Academy. Rangiku smiled to herself while thinking...

 _'Maybe I should have told him that I overheard him say that he wishes to always be together with his precious otouto Ranmaru-kun and his girlfriend Yakumo-chan, and I took it as_ _a_ _wish to make him be apart of_ _a_ _genin team with those two._ _He_ _kept on saying something about a crazy snake lady, but I didn't take that into account- Someon's coming to check_ _on_ _Naruto-sama's living environment. I better go'_.

With the last thought in mind, Rangiku vanished in a white flash leaving no trace of herself behind, and just as she did this, Yugao, dressed in the same attire she normally wears but without her anbu mask on, and the sandaime arrived at the door step of Naruto's apartment through a Leaf Shunshin and started inspecting his apartement.

 **-xxXxx-**

Naruto finally arrived at the Academy with 20 minutes to spare thanks to using his Swift release to help him pick up his speed and got to his classroom to see everyone was there, including one Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka as the two girls would normally come racing in to class and argue about who gets to sit next to a certain Uchiha who looked like he didn't care about anyone, or more less was brooding on his own not paying attention to the looks his fan girls were giving him or eye-raping.

Naruto looked around for one 8 year old boy and pale-skinned girl that was the same age as him, and spotted them as he walked over to them and sat with them with the girl standing up to make space for Naruto to sit between them.

On Naruto's left side is a young short boy with chin length purple hair which is parted in the middle and has red-coloured eyes. For clothing, the young boy has a blue Konoha headband tied around his neck and a light-purple shirt with black stripes on each side, a sash around his waste with a pair of dark-black pants tight around his ankles and lastly is a pair of white sandals. This young red-eyed boy is named Ranmaru Kurama.

The girl on Naruto's right side, who is named Yakumo Kurama, has creamy smooth pale skin with long brown hair ending half way across her back as one side of her hair is straight with the other side being a braid also sporting a clip with two circular designs, and she has marvelous light brown eyes that made her look even more beautiful then she already was. For clothing, her feet wore orange shinobi sandals with her lower body having violet baggy pants that hid her legs well with a red mesh armour underneath the said pants. For her upper body she has on a fishnet shirt with a mesh white vest underneath, and ontop of all the clothing is a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front.

"Ohayio, Otouto, Yaku-hime" said Naruto getting a small smile from Ranmaru who responded "Good to see you too, Nii-sama. Onee-chan couldn't stand to be in a room without you for not longer then a day, and she looked ready to throw you out of bed and drag you over here if you didn't show up on time for today".

"(Sweatdrops) Ist that true, Yaku-hime?" asked Naruto with Yakumo, who glared at her adoptive younger brother first, replied "N-no! Not really, but I had a feeling you would get here late since you don't like coming to the Academy at all".

"Can you blame me for always being late? After I failed the first time because of the teachers besides Iruka-sensei always kicking me out, I just didn't care anymore and I went to those assholes' classes late anyway" contoured Naruto. Yakumo smiled sadly at what Naruto said and placed her left hand on top of Naruto's right hand and said "That won't be happening anymore, Naruto-kun. Besides, you aren't here to learn anymore...well knowing Iruka-sensei, he might make up a long speech and all, but you get what I'm saying. By the way, where were you this weekend? I tried looking for you everywhere, and I even went to you apartment which may I remind you, Tou-san and Kaa-san keep warning you that you should move out of before that place really comes down crumbling on itself!".

"I was-...Well I was out training in perfecting the new shadow clone Jutsu I learned from the Forbidden scroll. What's wrong, Yaku-him?...Don't you trust me enough to be safe when I'm on my own?" asked Naruto with a sadden look on his face, and Yakumo was surprised at first, gave Naruto a smile with her eyes gazing warmly into his own and said "It's not that, Naruto-kun...I trust you to take care of yourself, but I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to you. You know how most of the people in this village can be, and my Tou-san actually believed that you could have gotten arrested for learning and using a kinjutsu without the Hokage's permission. I got really worried when I heard that, so I started looking everywhere for you, Naruto-kun".

Both Naruto and Yakumo had an awkward silence as they both stared into each others eyes lovingly, and they would have continued if it wasn't for a certain last Uchiha with a hair style in the form of a foul end of a duck squatting down right in front of Nauto glaring dangerously into his eyes while saying "Hey dobe...what the hell are you doing here?".

Naruto glared back at Sasuke, then widened his eyes when he saw what the civilian boy sitting a row down from him do to Sasuke which was pushing him hard towards him. Naruto quickly dodged Sasuke while thinking _'Miss_ _me_ _with that Gay shit, Uke-teme!'_ and Sasuke ending up kissing Akamaru.

'…'

'…'

'…'

Time instantly froze with silence taking over the room as Sasuke stared at Akamaru in surprise while still kissing the said puppy that was looking right back at him surprise as well, and once the two came back to there senses, Sasuke immediately jumped back coughing and spitting out as he tried to forget the memory of kissing Kiba's partner/Ninken, and Akamaru was doing the same, but watched his partner Kiba get the beating of his life from all of Sasuke's fan girls that blamed him instead of Akamaru for taking away a chance at possibly(well it wasn't possible either way) being the last Uchiha's first kiss.

"I can't say I didn't see that coming. I always knew he had a homo fetish for anything that is a male" Ranmaru said with a stoic look, and got a look of shock from Yakumo who said "(Gasp!)Ranmaru-kun! That's not a nice thing to say!...well...It is a little true- But you don't go saying things about people like that no matter who they are!".

"Okay. How about I say something like when will Nii-sama and Onee-chan reveal their true feelings to each other and kiss and make up li-

"RANMARU!" was what Yakumo yelled glaring dangerously(and blushing madly) at a nonchalant and stoic Ranmaru(who was secretly smiling inside at helping his Nii-sama know something his Onee-chan was too afraid to tell him) who didn't look the slightest bit scared at the rage of his adoptive sister coming down on him.

Naruto silently gasped as his eyes widened and blushed while thinking _'…..She didn't denied it...I did know before that she had a crush on me, but a part of me thought I was lying to myself since I-...since I care for her more then she knows,_ _and_ _I've_ _always loved her since the first time I laid my eyes on her._ _If I hadn't met Matsumoto-chan that day and relea_ _s_ _e all those bottled up emotions I had and bond_ _ed_ _with her, I wouldn't trust myself and my own feelings, and I'd probably lie to Yaku-hime telling her I only see her as_ _a_ _sister when I really don't_ _at_ _all. I really do owe Matsumoto-chan for helping me get passed all of my fears this pas_ _t_ _week and weekend(smiles honestly)_ _'_.

Iruka walked into the classroom and called everyone to order making the said Academy Graduates remain silent and pay attention to Iruka as he began his speech, then calling out the genin who apart of team 1 up to 5...

"..Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai who is a new genin that was made last week Monday by the order of Hokage-sama". All of Sasuke's fangirls gave a sad sigh except for Sakura who looked at Ino with her Tongue out and pulling down the lower eye-lid of her left eye with the index finger of her right hand.

Naruto looked at the pale-skinned boy named Sai while thinking _'So that's his name...I've never seen him before anywhere in Konoha'._ Naruto immediately regretted looking at Sai because the pale-skinned boy looked right back at him with a weird fake smile and eye smiles that made Naruto cringe and look away, but didn't ignore the sudden feeling he got that he should be 100% cautious of Sai sensing that there is clearly more to the boy then just his new arrival to the class of graduates.

The whole class kept silent when Iruka spoke again as he said "Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga".

The said clan heiress's mood did not lighten as the dark expression of sadness and depression she had since the moment Naruto sat with Yakumo and Ranmaru grew, and this didn't go unnoticed by a number of people with one of them being Yakumo who thought to herself...

 _'Hinata seriously needs help. And urgently. I don't know if I should talk to her, but I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to talk to since-...(blushes)...I'm the only girl Naruto-kun pays attention to...Screw it, I'm gonna talk to her when I see her again. If telling her the truth that I'm Naruto-kun's only girl and he won't return her feelings make her be more jealous of me and most likely hate me, then it's better that way then those feelings she has eat her from the inside...(frowns sadly)I know how she feels, and I've been there before Tou-san and Kaa-san got me and Ramnaru-kun help so we can become strong and able Shinobi like Naruto-kun..._ _wait, did I just call myself his only girl?!_ _'_.

Iruka spoke again as he said "Team 9 is still active. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamachi and Ino Yamanaka".

"I'm in a team with you two? Oh Kami what did I do to deserve this?!" was what Ino said comically crying at her current predicament while Chouji ate away at a bag of chips ignoring her and a woken-up Shikamaru looking around for a minute before he said "Troublesome. And I knew we would be in the same team" before he slept again.

Sasuke, who was sitting on the same row as Naruto only far apart from him with his back against the wall, smirked as he said "Hn! I knew you and those two weaklings of trash being here was just so you could watch everyone graduate today, Dobe, as you failed the Adaemy again for the third time. Why aren't you crying the like the last time you failed watching everyone else pass while you sat all alone like a loser-

"Team 6 will be Yakumo Kurama, Ranmaru Kurama, and Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka who interrupted Sasuke before he could say anything else that would have had him face the fiery temper of Yakumo who was calmed down by Naruto putting his hand on her shoulder then gave an emotionless expression to Sasuke while flipping him the bird. If that wasn't enough to piss of the last Uchiha, Ranmaru looked at him with a stoic look while saying...

"The next time you call someone a looser, Sasuke-san, think back to how much you have lost and compare that to everyone around you. By then, you will now you are the biggest looser here".

Everyone in the room gasped as they all knew what Ranmaru was referring to, and Sasuke was blowing a fuse as he stood up and tried to get to Ranmaru only to be stopped by Iruka who said "Sasuke! Don't do anything you will regret later. Sit with your teammates and await for your Jounin Instructor! The same goes to all of you. (Sigh) Ranmaru, be silent and don't insult anyone while you wait as well" and left the classroom.

Naruto looked at Ranmaru while saying "His right, Otouto. You can't keep insult people like you just did to Uke-teme... _Eve_ _n_ _though i_ _t'_ _s brutally true and he deserved to hear that_...If you keep that up, you'll be all bark and no bite, and you don't wanna be that, right?".

Ranmaru nodded in agreement to Naruto's question but contoured "I acted on a moment of anger. Unlike you, Nii-sama, I can never stand to listen to someone like Sasuke, who has a mentally-disturbing ego, say things about me just to get on my bad side".

"It's okay, Ranmaru-kun" said Yakumo who continued "By the way, Naruto-kun, there has been some rumours of a lady who lives at the same building as you. They say this lady is-... _well endowed_ in a way. The rest of the rumours are far fetched, but is it true? And...(eye-widens) When did you buy yourself new clothes?".

"(Sweatdrops)You finally notice? Anyways, about that lady, you should come with me to my apartment. Both you and Otouto should. There's something I've been meaning to tell you since last week Monday. I just didn't want to drop it on you both quickly and I was kinda busy that whole time".

Both Ranmaru and Yakumo looked confused at Naruto's statement but none the less agreed. Yakumo could see that Naruto was a little nervous and scared on the whole matter, and grew curious yet worried at the same time believing that Naruto must of gotten himself into trouble, or he may have done something that he believes would anger both her and her adoptive younger brother, but her thouths quickly drifted off to a memory of her and her mother speaking a month ago...

 _'Yakumo-chan...there is something very important you need to know about Naruto-kun. And one day, you will understand why I always tell you that you need to make room for other things besides me, your father and Ranmaru-kun in you heart'._

" _What it is, Kaa-chan?...You're making me worried about Naruto-kun again like the time you told me about the Kyuubi? Is the yondaime's seal weakening? Or is he looking at other girls when his pe-_

 _'(Giggle nervously) I assure it's definitely niether, but keep an open mind to the latter. Naruto is very special person who applies to one of the shodaime's laws, and that is why you need to make space in your heart for what is to come. If you don't...(frowns) Not only will you get hurt, but so will Naruto-kun. And you don't want me to remind you what happens to Naruto when his world comes crumbling down on him...He will feel as if nothing mattters anymore if his most precious people don't want him anymore'..._

One by one, the mentioned teams of genin left the room, and one Kurenai Yuuhi entered the classroom as she said "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, and I am the Jounin instructor of team 8. Follow me to training ground 8".

Before Kurenai left the classroom with her team of three genin, she glanced at Yakumo who didn't even seem to notice her while she was conversing happily with Naruto and Ranmaru and sighed sadly to herself before she regained her composure and serious expression and left.

With 5 minutes of Kurenai taking her team and leaving, all that was left in the classroom was the last Uchiha's team and Naruto's team, and both of the said teams were sitting far apart from each other as Sakura was sitting next to a brooding Sasuke trying to talk to him and Sai was sitting all by himself with his eyes closed.

The door of the classroom opened gaining the attention of everyone in the room, and they looked to see one Yugao Uzuki looking over to Naruto, Yakumo and Ranmaru while saying "My name is Yugao Uzuki and I am the Jounin Instructor of Team 6. All of you meet me at the roof, and to you three, you might as well sleep for a while. Your Jounin instructor won't be here for another 2 hours(eye rolls)".

"WHAAAAT?!" was what Sakura yelled frustratingly with Sasuke still brooding but having an eyebrow twitch and Sai didn't give a response.

Naruto and co left with Yugao to the top of of the Academy Building's roof, and sat down on the floor with Yakumo sitting a little closer to Naruto.

Yakumo smiled as she said "Alright then. I'd like for all of us to get properly acquainted by saying our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. I'll go first. My likes are learning new Kenjutsu techniques and styles, being with friends and training, and my boyfriend Hayate-kun. My dislike are perverts, rapists, feminists, betrayers, criminals, people who don't care about anything or anyone but themselves, and people who use other people without the consent or feeling for others. My hobbies are training, staring at the moon at night, going out to parties on my own free time and reading love novels. My dream is to become the best Kenjutsu user in the world, and get married to Hayate-kun some day when I retire from being a Kunoichi".

"Wow! You're telling us you have a boyfriend?" asked Yakumo, and the smile on Yugao's face never left as she responded "Hai. The three of you will be my students for the duration of this team. And it's likely that even when you graduate to chunin, we will still be a team but only as equals by then. So it's very important to show that I trust you all with my personal information and my life right now. Like you and the blond boy here are dating if what I can see is correct".

"Your eyes are definitely not lying, Yugao-sensei" said Ramnaru, only to be met with a glare by his adoptive sister who was blushing again, but the blush got worse when Naruto spoke "Um...well, I wouldn't say we are seeing each other, but I do like Yakumo-chan in that kind of way and she does too".

"See? This is what I call building trust. Telling your sensei and your teammates everything about you no matter how sensitive the info could be. The three of you are practically family anyways from now. Now then, you with the brown hair" said Yugao as she pointed at Yakumo.

Yakumo was staring at Naruto for a while in shock of the new revelation, but smiled warmly with the blush never leaving the pale-skinned cheeks of her face as she turned to Yugao and said "My name is Yakumo Kurama. My likes are Genjutsu, lazanje, Naruto-kun's ramen but not as much as he likes it, (Blushes) Naruto-kun, my family and clan, and my annoying but smart and cute little brother Ranmaru.

My dislikes aren't different from yours, Yugao-sensei, but another thing I don't like is people who are always negative and never trying to be positive or optimistic especially when they have to. My hobbies are training in my clan's Kekkei Genkai, learning different Genjutsu techniques, and designing kimonos which I'm still learning but I'm getting there. My dream-...My dream is to become the greatest Gejutsu Master in the world, and not just on the Kunoichi side, but the shinobi said as well meaning I will have to surpass Shinsui Uchiha amd Itachi Uchiha who was the last known shinobi to be called the greatest Genjutsu user".

 _'She has definitely changed since Tsunade-sama has healed her frail body and increase her reserves. Not to forget that Naruto here was the main change in her life as well. Kurenai really did miss out in being apart of this girl's life, and she's never gonna forgive her or talk to her again_ _i_ _f her last dislike mean_ _t_ _anything'_ was what Yugao thought to herself looking at Yakumo, but she was knocked out her stupor by Ranmaru who finished "You forgot to say your biggest dream is getting married to Onii-sama, and doing the honky ponk-

"RANMARU!".

"Calm down, Yaku-him! Otouto was was just playing around, right?".

"I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't all true, Nii-Sama-

"WILL YOU SHUT ALREADY! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA RIP YOU IN HALF IF YOU DON'T STOP SAYING THINGS ABOUT ME AND NARUTO-KUN!".

"C-calm down, Yaku-hime!"

Yugao giggled at the antics of the three genin before her then pointed to Ranmaru as she said "Stop playing with your sister, little boy and tell us a little something about yourself".

"Hai, Yugao-sensei. My Name is Ranmaru Kurama, and my likes are my Onee-chan, Nii-sama, Tou-san, Kaa-san, the rest of the clan except for the bigots who try to usurp Tou-san, training in honing my skills and talents as a shinobi, and cooking. My Dislikes are people who take advantage of people who are weak and cannot protect themselves, people who are weak and choose not do something about it, people who keep telling themselves everything they do no matter how evil or cruel it can be is for the greater good of everyone, and like Onee-chan, people who show no signs of humanity for others, and do whatever it takes to reach their selfish goals while stepping over everyone as if they are stepping stones in a river or pond.

My hobbies are learning to cook different dishes, training in any shinobi art I desire, learning to prank people like Nii-sama, even though his pranking does tend to back fire, and always speaking on Onee-chan's behalf when she clearly can't(small smile). My dream...well I haven't thought of one until now, but I guess it's to help my Onee-chan and Nii-sama achieve their dreams".

"Wow, Ranmaru, you really do seem more mature for your age" said Yugao who looked at Ranmaru with surprise, and Naruto gave him the same look as well as he thought to himself _'Those dislikes...they sound a lot like the Uchiha Clan, Hinata-san, and the people that have-...(eye-widens) He has been watching the Hokage and Danzo!'._

"And last but not least, mister fishcakes here who likes to steal the panties of all the women who live in the Anbu Headquarters".

Naruto eye-widened in shock at what Yugao said, and voiced his shock as he asked "Y-you know it was me?". Yugao smirked as she replied "I was wide awake when you came into my room. Had you sniffed my underwear, I would've long told the others that is was you. But considering the prank was to get the local book store owner beat up for over pricing you, always hitting you for no apparent reason, and sexually abusing his wife and daughter, I guess I forgive you...but don't try that again. Another person won't let it slide like I would. Now talk".

"H-hai.(Clears throat) My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my likes are ramen, my friends and family, Yakumo-chan, training and Raaaaaa-(eye-widens)...ramen! My dislikes are the same as yours, Yugao-sensei, but I also hate the two minutes I have to wait when making prepared ramen cups! My hobbies are training, learning more about the history of the entire Shinobi world, pushing myself past my limits when training, and hanging out with my little brother Ramnaru and Yakumo-hime. My dream...is to find the answer to world peace, then make it happen!".

"...That's quite the dream you have there, Naruto. Are you sure you can accomplish?".

"(Grins) I know I can, and I promise that I will stick to my dream no matter what people say!" was what Naruto answered, and Yugao smiled to herself as she was thinking _'You'd be proud, Kushina-sensei. Your son has a habit of aiming waaaay too high just like you(giggle). What Anko would do to be in my p_ _osition right now_ _(Sigh). Maybe one day I can request she takes my place on a mission to get to know these three better, especially Naruto. Speaking of which, he seems to already have the heart of Yakumo here and he loves her just as much if the way they look at each other every second and how their so close is anything to go by(smiles warmly) It looks like being demoted from my position as Anbu to Jounin wasn't such a bad idea_ _after all_ _'_.

"Ano, Yugao-sensei, did we really pass to become genin?" asked Ramnaru. Yugao looked confused at this and replied "Yes, why do you ask?".

"Well, for one, the Genin exams we took was unbelievably easy, even with what the Academy teachings, that was nothing compared to what I have learned in my time as an Academy student. My theory is that the genin exam was to test everyone individually, but the real test would come when everyone is placed into their teams, and they have to realize the first step to being a shinobi of your village which is being able to put your differences aside to be able work and trust the people around you".

"Hm...My impression on all three of you tells me that you all knew the same thing, right? Well then, for the record, this team didn't need to take the real test like all the other genin are taking right now on the account that the three of you would figure it out with the help of Ranmaru here telling you both, and all of your records as Academy students are currently being over looked and fixed because of how they were before. Especially yours, Naruto. Now then, from the day after tomorrow, I will start training all three on anything the Academy didn't teach as well as your individual specialties while finding out what are your elemental affinities then we'll work on that as well. We will be receiving missions by the end of this week, so take tomorrow as the last day you will be resting. Until then, I'll be seeing you three on Wednesday".

Yugao waved at the three genin before her with an honest smile and left in a Leaf Shunshin. Just as soon as Yakumo turned to Naruto and was about to talk to him, Naruto beat her to it as he said "I know...Yaku-hime. But before we can talk about our place right now. I really need you to come with me to my apartment...please".

With a reluctant nod, Yakumo left the Academy with Naruto and her adoptive brother and remained silent the whole trip since no one had anything to say as Ramnaru was in his thoughts, Naruto looking extremely nervous, and Yakumo got more worried at taking notice of Naruto's fear of whatever it could be he was going to show them.

Once the group of three got to the door step of Naruto's apartment, Naruto took a deep breath then exhaled as he opened the door and stepped in. Ranmaru and Yakumo did the same and froze midway pass the door when they saw Rangiku Matsumoto dressed in a red and black elegant Kimono adored with a white cat-face pattern held by a white sash as the kimono was slightly opened at her legs and her chest showing she wore nothing underneath the Kimono with her enormous breasts having cleavage that is equally large, and her feet were clearly exposed as she sat at the chair of the kitchen table with her right leg on top of her left leg looking at the both of them with those light blue eyes of hers and pushing a strand of hair behind her right ear.

"Last week Monday on that night, something very big and unexpected happened to me when I was still in the forest reading the Forbidden Scroll, Otuoto, Yaku-hime, and this person you see is, well...what happened to me. Her name is Rangiku Matsumoto...and she is my-...my Goddess".

'…'

'…'

'…'

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Closing Theme Song: ScHoolboy Q – That Part(Ft. Kanye West)**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/: Well that's that. Please leave lots of reviews and I will make an effort to updating again and remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and have a good time out there!**


	3. A confession

_**Summary: During the time Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll, Naruto finds a small storage seal in the scroll then releases it's contents being a simple Kitana blade. He rubbed the long silver blade with a bitten thumb and a gorgeous figure appears saying the words..."Your wish is my command..Naruto-sama!".**_

 _ **Powerful Naruto, Godlike Later!**_

 _ **Strong Harem Girls(All The Girls in Naruto's Harem are strong)**_

 _ **Uzumakicest!**_

 _ **OC Civilian Council(Meant For Bashing Material)**_

 _ **Main anime shows added: Bleach and Dragon Ball Z!**_

 _ **Naruto's Harem: Rangiku Matsumoto, Sui-Feng(OOC), Yuroichi, Unohana, Tia Harribel, Female Broly, Anko, Yakumo, Female Gaara, Temari, Konan, Tenten, Fuu, Kushina, Haku.**_

 _ **Bashing: Sasuke, Homura(Hokage Advisor) Civilian Council. There will be others so I'm still deciding, but there could be some sandaime Hokage bashing here and Jiraya**_

 _ **Side pairings: No such thing here. I don't mind them, but I just can't think of proper ones at all. I might have one for Ranmaru thought**_

 _ **Lemons will Occur**_

 **AN/: What's up everyone! Yeah I know, I've been gone for a long time without telling you guys...again- and I sadly don't have a solid excuse except for writer's block from this story, and believe me when I tell you I have such an undying passion for this story! Out of all the ones I have, this one has been creating some serious plot bunnies for me! Now if you are asking when did the writer's block start, it started after the second chapter of this story. I couldn't figure out how to continue it since I didn't want to do the wave arc here, and I wanted to introduce a certain dark skinned shinigami and a piece of Ranmaru's parents.**

 **I tried to ask for help from some of my collegues but even they didn't have any ideas to help me out. Eventually I finally got the ideas right and I now have motivation to push the plot of the story again! But I CANNOT promise another update for this story because I wanna try and update ash cat next. Kaguya knows that is one of the stories I have been ultimately denying existence here.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and I apologies in advance for the shortness and to any mistakes you come to face.**

 **Opening Theme Song: Asian Kung-Fu Generation – After Dark**

 _ **~xxXXxx~**_

 _ **Previously on Wishes For The Maelstrom...**_

 _ **Once the group of three got to the door step of Naruto's apartment, Naruto took a deep breath then exhaled as he opened the door and stepped in. Ranmaru and Yakumo did the same and froze midway pass the door when they saw Rangiku Matsumoto with those light blue eyes of hers and pushing a strand of hair behind her right ear.**_

" _ **Last week Monday on that night, something very big and unexpected happened to me when I was still in the forest reading the Forbidden Scroll, Otuoto, Yaku-hime, and this person you see is, well...what happened to me. Her name is Rangiku Matsumoto...and she is my-...my Goddess".**_

 _ **'…'**_

 _ **'…'**_

 _ **'…'**_

 _ **NOW!**_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

After a whole 30 minutes of explaining everything from the start of Naruto unsealing Matsumoto's sword to their current situation, Ranmaru and Yakumo, who were seating on a bed in the bedroom of Naruto's apartment, sat there as they both tried to take in this new information circulating around Naruto, and in a way, try to come up with a response for it all.

Ranmaru was...well for short... shocked that such a thing like Rangiku's race and clan was real, along with the mystery of chakra being solved being that chakra came from an alien tree that grew on Earth and made fruit that gave extreme power being chakra! Put aside the strange fact that the fruit could only be consumed by the people of the Otsutsuki Clan, this made a lot of sense to Ranmaru when he tried to dissect the whole idea on the existence of the sage of the sixth paths, the moon having a sense of life, and the existence of the Nine Bijuu.

"...Is this-...is this really all true?" asked a stoic Yakumo. Rangiku, who was in the bed room as well standing with her hands on her hips and her toes curling at passing every second, nodded in response to what Yakumo asked while saying "Hai. All that Naruto-sama and me have told you and Ranmaru-kun is all true, Yakumo-chan. From start to finish with every detail".

"(Looks down) Yaku-hime...I first thought that telling you about Rangiku wasn't good idea, putting aside the other things about this whole situation. The reason is that while she is my 'property' in a way I don't like which sounds like slavery, the bond she created between me and her is actually real and I really do have feelings for her- But I feelings for you as well! I always have!...I just didn't know what to think at that time so...I kinda wanted to keep this under wraps until I knew some way to tell you in the hopes I wouldn't...well...cause you any pain...I care about you, Yaku-hime, and I-...I love you with all my heart so please trust me when I say I was afraid of telling you about what happened to me knowing the reaction I would get wouldn't be great in the least!".

There was silence in the room as Naruto was looking directly at Yakumo with eyes radiating guilt and anguish, and Yakumo was still trapped in her own thoughts trying to process what she has just heard with her expression being unreadable for Naruto making him even more worried and saddened.

 _'I-...I see what Kaa-chan was talking about all along now...I understand why Tou-san was always trying to make sure me and Naruto-kun didn't get too intimate with each other...(Sigh) The CRA, a law that is enacted on the last remaining member of a clan, major or small. Even though It's just Rangiku for now, her sisters will also be apart of Naruto-kun's life and there's no telling how many other women out there will be apart of his life as well._

 _I always knew it would be impossible to fill up all the love Naruto-kun has missed from his late parents and not having anyone to care for him before we met, but I didn't think it would go this far as to having to...share him...(Sigh)...but I...I love him...I love him enough to give him the world along with anything he wants and nothing will change that! And if loving Naruto-kun on my own won't do it, then I am willing to get rid of any petty emotions to do this for him...Besides, I can already tell that he does like Rangiku a lot just be the looks he gives her which are the same as the ones he gives me...(smiles warmly) Naruto-kun'._

Yakumo looked over to Rangiku with a serious expression while saying...

"Rangiku-san...What you said to Naruto-kun...about love...Do you stand by that?".

"Hai, I absolutely stand by that statement and I am willing to prove it under any circumstances...Ano, why do you ask?".

"Because...what you said was right, and it's something I've always believed in ever since I met Naruto-kun.(Smiles warmly and blushes)...I felt the same way you did when I first saw him scavanging for food in a bin a long time ago. His blue eyes were the only thing I could think of when I looked into them" said Yakumo with an expression of bliss on her face as Rangiku had the same one while finishing "How much pain he must have gone through not knowing what love is. How lonely he must have felt all those times he was ignored-

"You could literally see it in his eyes that he would...".

Looking at both Rangiku and Yakumo with a deadpan expressions is Ranmaru who said "Well...that went better then I thought...no cat fight, no castration and no tears. You are one lucky fox, Nii-sama. Really lucky. I'd make sure those rumors about Rangiku-san giving a cow a run for it's money never come out if I was you. I can already see the closet perverts and the honest ones doing some police cosplay making up fake investigation of a 'mysterious missing lady with the mysterious big boobs' coming in mind(shakes head negatively)".

"(Chuckles nervously)...To be honest I thought Yakumo-chan would kill me first before she got in a fight with Rangiku-chan. But I'll take this any day" said Naruto who had a look of surprise on his face seeing the very two special women in his life fawning over him right in front of him, but he sadly decided to stop their trip down memory lane as he said...

"Ahem! Rangiku-chan, Yakumo-chan, does this mean that-

"Hai, Naruto-kun" said Yakumo with a smile "I agree to-...sharing you with other women, but please don't become a pervert about this? I've seen it in a lot of books what happens to boys or men who have a lot of women loving them unconditionally, and I don't want that to happen to you no matter what(shivers) Just thinking of you turning into a man who forces us to do 'things' already gives me the creeps".

Ranmaru, with a hidden smirk, said "Which thing, Onee-chan? Is it the part where he has you and Rangiku-san dress up as maids and touches you in your most sensitive parts while you're cleaning this apartment? Or where he has you and Rangiku-san act as live stock with Rangiku-san feeding you her mi-

"RANMARU!".

"Yaku-hime, calm down! It's not like I would ever make you do that...well, that's if you wanted to- BUT I'M NOT THAT MESSED UP! I SWEAR!" said Naruto trying to calm Yakumo down, only for Rangiku to add more gasoline to the flame and have Yakumo's rage turn to Naruto when she said "(Giggles) Oooooh~ Naruto-sama isn't peaky when it comes to his women, and his dreams are actual proof that he can be(Blushes and moans sensually) very _crazy_ about me and you, Yakumo-chan. I don't mind making Naruto-kun's fantasy of me being a(winks) sexy cow come true, but I wonder if you can make his dream of you being a sexy domatrix wife come true. Naruto-kun sees you as so many other kinky things, even when he is not dreaming-

" **...Na...Ru,,,TOOOOOOOOOOOOO".**

"Y-Yaku-hime, you seriously need to calm down before you get a migraine or something-

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU LITTLE CUTE PERVERT! I AM ANGRY BECAUSE YOU AREN'T EVEN TRYING TO DENY WHAT RANGIKU-SAN HAS SAID ABOUT YOU! YOUR FACE BEING RED GIVES ME THE PROOF OF IT ALL! YOU ARE AS PERVERTED AS ANY MAN OUT THERE! MAYBE EVEN WORSE(BLUSHES)".

"Then why are you blushing as well?!".

"I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU WHY I'M BLUSHING!".

Standing between a pissed off Yakumo and a shit scared Naruto is Ranmaru with a stoic expression who said "Nii-sama, have you wished for anything besides swift release?".

"Uhm...Not really. All I wished for was the sandaime hokage's crystal ball to be destroyed so he wouldn't have to be spying on me. Why do you ask?".

Ranmaru kept silent for a moment, then answered Naruto's question "Because I need you to make a few wishes come true for me from time to time. And by the mechanics Rangiku-san has explained about wishing, all these wishes I have can easily be true without the sandaime being suspicious of something happening with or to you".

By now, everyone's attention was on Ranmaru with Yakumo finally calming down as she asked "What wishes?".

"I think I know what Ranmaru-kun's wishes are, if I'm guessing them correctly, and they must all lead to Naruto-kun's dream of peace...right, Ranmaru-kun?" was what Rangiku asked with Ranmaru nodding in agreement as he replied "For Nii-sama to achieve 'Peace', he will need to do a number of things and gain a number of things to achieve his dream and sustain it. Unfortunately, 'peace' is something this world cannot gain for long, and even with the possibility of something like another war breaking out that requires all the villages of the elemental nations to work together happening, there will always be someone or something breaking that pause of peace in the world to cause some kind of disruption and make chaos again starting another needless war at he cost of innocent lives. My conclusion is that peace is never established, but it is maintained and protected, and these wishes will prove me correct...unless if Nii-sama was to somehow have his ideals for peace be changed, then that might prove to be a problem later on. But in this world, nothing is all peaches and cream, and the grass is never greener on the other side.".

"Okay...but what are these wishes, otouto?" asked Naruto. Ranmaru, with his hands behind his back, looked up to Naruto and said "The first wish should be you bonding with all the other Jinchuriki out there, Nii-sama. In all the history books I've read, the one thing I've took notice of is seeing the start and the end of wars being the jinchuriki used, and if they could revolt, or band together against the elemental nations, or if rather take over one of the major villages together, this might just lesson the increase of tension between all the great villages.

But even then you get people like Danzo Shimura always risk-taking at the expense of others, and maybe the Tsuchikage not standing for surrender and being invaded or dominated, and they just might try something to kill you all in the hopes of freeing the Bijuu again so they can be sealed into extremely loyal servants".

"The wish could work if Naruto-kun gains the favor of one or two great villages. That way the other villages won't try what you said, Ranmaru-kun" said Yakumo, and Ranmaru eye-widened at first, then smirked as he said "The second wish should be that Nii-sama gains loyalty from three great villages, and all the smaller rising and established villages. A peace treaty between villages is just a piece of paper, but when you do something life changing for an entire village, the citizens, the solders and the village leader will be forever in you debt willingly".

"I like you, Ranmaru-kun(giggles) Your wishes are just what Naruto-sama needs to start out his journey with, although, I do think Naruto-sama's strength as an individual should play a role in this as well. Let's be honest here for one second. If both wishes are to come true, there is no telling just what people will do to get into Naruto-sama position of power, and if Naruto-sama cannot protect himself from the likes of S-ranked or double S-ranked warriors, double agents and masters of disguise, Naruto-sama will be as good as dead within a week after the wishes fully come true, even if may have people to protect him by then" said Rangiku with Naruto frowning at first, but nodding since it's all true looking back at the history of powerless leaders in the elemental nations.

Yakumo grinned from ear to ear as she folded her arms and said "I think I got those wishes covered. One of the wishes Naruto-kun's ancestor made was for all the doujutsu in the world to be given to the Uzumaki clan right? Can you remake that wish with the only change being that Naruto-kun is the only Uzumaki who get's all the Doujutsu and they don't get passed down to his children, Rangiku-san?".

With a look of shock and confusion, Naruto stopped Rangiku from answering as he said "Hold on a minute. Why shouldn't my offspring not get any of my kekkei Gnekai? That's just being greedy with power!".

"Nii-sama...Tell me what happened to the Uchiha clan, and what's happening to the Hyuga clan right now?" was what Ranmaru asked, and Naruto opened his mouth, only for him to close it as he realized what the answer would be leading to the reason of Yakumo's wish...

"The Uchiha Clan went crazy when they discovered the full causalities of the sharingan back in the days of Madara Uchiha, and they were ended once Konoha saw them as a threat. The Hyuga Clan is yet to still see the full potential of the Byakugan, and when that happens they will probably fall from the same curse the Naidame Hokage talks about...but what about your clan, otouto? What happened to them?".

This time, it was Yakumo who answered Naruto's question as she said "In the history of the mist, there is no one who has Ranmaru-kun's Kekkei Genkai, Naruto-kun. Ranmaru is the first to have it as his Dojutsu is a genetic mutation of it's own between two people with special genes. Tsunade-sama deduced this when she was able to look at Ranmaru's genetic make up and looked into Kirigakure's history to find out if there was anyone with having an identical genetic make up to Ranamaru's own".

"...Wow...Otouto..." said Naruto as he was at a loss of words hearing this about Ranmaru, and looked at his surrogate younger brother with a saddened expression while saying "If what is happening right now in Kiri means anything, you must suffered all because of something you had no control over-

"No. No I did not. The civil war started before I was born, and My mother and father were already far away from Kiri when it started. I grew up just fine before the Yondaime Mizukage found out about me, and killed my mother just as she was about to come here to Konoha with me, only for me to be the only one to arrive here. If your gonna ask who my father is Nii-sama(smiles) I'll tell you when you finally meet him in person".

Naruto gave a sigh of relief at finding out Ranmaru didn't go through what he went through as a child, but his curiosity about Ranmaru's parents grew more then it did before. Rangiku, with a single clap of her hands and eye smiles, spoke with a joyful tone...

"Well that settle everything then. Yakumo-chan has willingly agreed to be apart of Naruto-sama's(winks and Naruto) harem, and I think she should be one of the women in charge of it. I have taken the liberty of spinning the wheels of fate for those three wishes made by Ranmaru-kun and Yakumo-chan, so that makes up the end of this little meeting today. Before we do anything else, Yakumo-chan, Ranmaru-kun, remember to tell no one and I mean NO ONE of what I am. I am sure you know just what chaos the existence of my race slash(/) clan could bring to the elemental nations".

Yakumo, with a nod, answered Rangiku as she said "Definitely".

"Rangi-chan, I wish for a suitcase filled with a million Ryo" said Naruto, Everyone in the room looked confused and shocked at the same time at Naruto with widened eyes, but Rangiku was the first one to react as she snapped her fingers and a black opened suitcase filled with money appeared in a bright light. Finally coming out of their stupor, Yakumo was the second to react as she asked Naruto "What was that wish for, Naruto-kun?".

"Rangi-chan really hates this apartment building, and she doesn't have the brain power to make up a new building from scratch so half and one quarter of the money will help her buy this abandoned mansion in the clan district next to the Yamanaka Clan compound I saw for sale. And the other quarter is for-...well, a date to tomorrow(smiles warmly at Yakumo causing her to blush)".

There was an -awkward silence between Naruto and Yakumo, and the brown-haired Kurama Clan heiress walked up to Naruto and was a single inch away from him with her light brown eyes staring lovingly deep into Naruto's ocean blues eyes and as she raised her hands to caress the sides of his neck and said "Are you...asking me out, Naruto-kun?".

Raising his hands to caress her cheeks soothingly, both Naruto and Yakumo got closer and closer up until their lips met into a kiss, and Naruto licked her lips causing Yakumo to open her mouth in response with Naruto's tongue entering to explore her mouth and battle for dominance with her tongue. In need of air, both Naruto and Yakumo backed away stopping the kiss with a string of saliva between them, but Naruto held her closer by her hips as he said "Hai...Yaku-hime".

Standing besides a smiling Rangiku, Ranmaru, with a deadpan, said "I was kind of expecting Nii-sama to ask her out in a more 'romantic' way then this".

"Hm? Are you disappointed, Ranmaru-kun?" asked Rangiku with Ranmaru responding "Not completely. (Sigh)...I am happy that they are finally in a relationship, mind you it's complicated with onee-chan sharing Nii-sama with a woman who is seriously well endowed packing humongous breasts and a sexy bum with super hips. Man, I already feel sorry for onee-chan having to compete with you and probably your sisters who could be as apealing as you and lacking modesty just as you do according to Nii-sama".

Sighing blissfully as she watched Naruto and Yakumo kissing once more, Rangiku responded to Ranmaru's statement "You'll be surprised when you meet my sisters, Ranmaru-kun. Besides Yoruichi-nee, I'm the only one who can't control her urges of just pleasing Naruto-sama at any given moment or anywhere...okay maybe I'm wrong there- but either way, I doubt Yakumo-chan will have to compete to gain Naruto-sama's attention. She is the first one to capture his heart after all".

"...(grins mischievously) But not his penis".

"..."

"..."

"..."

Time froze for a few seconds with Matsumoto looking over to Ranmaru and saying "I think you just woke up the dragon, Ranmaru-ku-

" **RRRRRRAAAAAAANMAAAARUUUUUUUU! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"** was what a red faced Yakumo shouted using Iruka's big-head jutsu, and a nervous Naruto tried to calm her down only for Yakumo to turn her attention to him and shout "DON'T YOU TELL ME CALM DOWN, NARUTO-KUN! AS A MATTER OF FACT. I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU IF YOU HAVE SLEPT WITH MISS COW TITS OVER HERE ALREADY!".

"N-no! I swear I haven't!".

"EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS?!".

"Y-You were the first girl I thought of doing it with after the time we shared a bath together! Seriously!".

"(Calms down)Hm! That's good to-...(blushes madly with steam coming out of her ears) YOU THOUGHT OF DOING WHAT WITH ME?!".

"I don't think you can blame him for this, onee-chan. You asked for him to bath with you and help you reach those 'sensitive spots' of your body you can't-

"RANMARU!".

"C-calm down, Yaku-hime! You know Otouto is just trying to get to you! Help me out Rangiku-chan!".

"(Sighs blisfully as she bounced once causing her huge breasts to do the same) Life is going to be fun! Fufufufu".

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **Closing Theme Song: Mameshiba – Maaya Sakamoto**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/: Well there you have it. Sorry for the shortness again as I just wanted to get this little bit out of the way. Remember to stay, be cool, look cool and stay tuned for more updates!**


End file.
